


The Prince and The Highwayman

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A teensy bit of history but mostly made up, AU, Abortion, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy World, Gallavich, Incest, M/M, OK We all know what a bastard Terry M is., Rape, Some triggers., Teen Pregnancy, a lot of fluff, mentioned but not current, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: The South side had been ruled by descendants of Conall Gulban for generations. The current incumbents were of the clan Gallagher, the leader of which was termed the High King of the South Side.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Karen Jackson, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 88
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means a historically accurate work. I mean it’s not even inspired by history. It’s not set in Ireland and the Slavs weren’t blood thirsty raiders. At least not all of them.   
But the Gallagher name does come from a clan descended from an Irish King and an old term for Ukrainian is Rusyn (Little Russian) or Cossack. If it helps, think of this as a standard fantasy novel style environment. There will be healers and warriors. It’s unlikely to have any magical items, but you never know.

The South side had been ruled by descendants of Conall Gulban for generations. The current incumbents were of the clan Gallagher, the leader of which was termed the High King of the South Side.  
For the last fifteen years Francis Gallagher had been ruling the Southside in name only. A drunkard and a thief, his children were quietly removing all power from his and his wife, Monica’s hands to their own. And this would have continued had not Monica died suddenly, distressing Frank to the point of madness and he had single handedly gone on a rampage against one of the South side clans, the Jacksons.  
The eldest Gallagher child, a renowned warrior named Fiona had taken a small group of loyal soldiers to capture Frank and return him home. He spent his final months locked in a comfy cell with all the ale he could drink.  
Fiona should have become Clan leader by rights but she deferred to her younger brother Philip. She was a fighter not a politician and Lip was happy to accept the responsibility. To mend the relationship with the Jackson clan, Lip approached the Lady Sheila to request the hand in marriage of her only daughter, Karen. A marriage agreement was procured between the two and at the time of this tale, preparations for joining the two clans was in full swing.

Fiona had been patrolling their local borders with her deputy and younger brother, Carl. Her other brother Ian had been given an important errand by Lip, so Fiona and Carl accompanied Ian on the first leg of his journey. Fiona then returned to discuss with Lip. She reported an increase of Rusyn brigand activity on the roads around the the Southside borders. She had left her brother at the inn, The Alibi, and the local militia had also expressed concern at the rise of the Cossack, Milkovich who seemed to be gathering forces. There was talk of him wanting to take over the whole Southside, not just individual settlements. The Gallagher’s were the overseeing clan of the Southside and Fiona suspected that sooner or later they would have to do something permanent about Terry Milkovich.


	2. In the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Gallagher is on his way home when he becomes waylaid.

Ian Gallagher was riding through the woods returning home after running his errand for Lip. His horse, Epona was getting tired and was going at slow walk and Ian realised he may have to camp for the night rather than continue into the town and The Alibi Inn.  
He rubbed his pale face with a weary hand and looked down at his gold clan ring. Every Gallagher had one, a seal ring bearing the arms of the Gallagher name: a black lion rampant on a silver shield treading on a green snake surrounded by eight green trefoils. As if Ian needed to carry assurance of who he was. His red hair and green eyes marked him as a Gallagher.

Lip had sent his little brother Ian off to purchase an appropriate gift for his bride to be. Ian had made the long journey North side and had found the perfect piece, a bejewelled gold necklace. Now he was making his way home.  
The light was fading. Ian dismounted and let Epona wander freely. She would never go too far. Then he wrapped his wool cloak about him and looked for a sheltered spot to pass the night. Just then there was a rustle in the hedge. Had Ian not been so tired, he would have noticed the armed men creeping up on him. One approached him from behind and had a knife to his throat before he realised what was happening. He tried to get to his sword but another brigand swiftly disarmed him and took the opportunity to punch Ian in the face, the ribs and the solar plexus. A third held his own sword close to Ian’s heart, while a brigand rummaged in Ian’s small bag and jubilantly took the necklace and his gold.  
“What’s this?” The third man pointed at Ian’s hand with his sword. Ian’s heart sunk as he recognised the Slavic accent. He wondered why the man spoke English. The second approached and with a nasty snigger took the ring.  
“Clan ring. Definitely be worth something.” Ian recognised the voice even though the man had his face covered.  
"Jimmy?" He said weakly.  
The Englishman looked up, eyes wide. Then tried to cover his mistake.  
“What shall we do with him?” asked the Cossack who had hold of him.  
The third man, another Cossack who seemed to be in charge, looked suspiciously at the one Ian had identified as Jimmy and shrugged.  
“Kill him”  
Just then Epona came charging out the of the trees, heading directly for the robbers. Ian took the opportunity to twist his arm out of hold and he grabbed Epona’s saddle as she came alongside him, hoisted himself up and let the horse run off through the trees.  
Jimmy was about to give chase. But the leader held him back.  
“Leave it. We have what we want. We need to get back to Terry. And you will explain how he knew you.”  
The two Rusyns gathered the loot and laughing, the men disappeared back into the forest.

Ian was tired and sore. He had no gold, no clan ring and the necklace he had been sent to purchase was gone. He had dismounted as soon as he was clear of the men and was walking, leading Epona slowly. Her vigorous defence of him had left her lame and he had nothing to help her. The sun was nearly down, and Ian's mind was full of questions about Jimmy.  
Jimmy had been one of Fiona's best lieutenants for a long time, and more. But something had happened and Jimmy had left, suddenly. Fiona wouldn't talk about what happened between them, but Ian could see she was upset by him leaving. Well, he thought, it seems Jimmy had betrayed them all to the Cossacks. 

He had really hoped to be out of the forest by now, having a hot meal followed by a hot bath and a warm bed. His brother had joked that he should buy himself some company on the way home. The girls that hung around The Alibi would give a man a good time for the right price, but Ian was never tempted even if he had any money. They just weren't his type

Movement in the bushes startled him out of his reverie and a young man dressed all in black leather appeared holding a sword. His lower face was covered by a cloth but Ian could see his eyes clearly even in this half light. They were blue, like cornflowers. Ian rubbed his hand across his face wearily.  
“I’ve already been robbed. They took everything. You wanna fight, we can fight but you’ll have to lend me a sword.”  
The dark man laughed. Ian felt something in the pit of his stomach hearing that laugh. He wanted to hear it again.  
“What’s wrong with your horse?” Oh fuck, another Cossack, thought Ian.  
“She was struck in the attack”  
“I can fix her. Maybe then I take her?” His tone was teasing.  
“No!” Ian wailed.  
The man shrugged.  
“You aren’t in a position to argue. I have a sword. You are tired, weak.”  
“I might not have a weapon but I can still beat you. You’re small “  
“You think so?” He threw the sword to one side and smirked at Ian. “Let’s find out!”  
Ian undid his cloak and threw it over Epona's back.

They came at each other then, punching and kicking. The man might have been small but he was strong. As they tussled, the kerchief fell from his face and Ian saw the face of the man he was fighting. He was beautiful. Pale skin, blue eyes and the fullest pinkest lips he’d ever seen. His distraction gave the other man an opening and he pushed Ian to the ground. Ian breathed in the intoxicating aroma coming off the young man. He smelled of earth and moss and life. They wrestled on the ground for a while when Ian realised with a blush that he was hard, and that the other man could feel it through his leggings. His blush deepened when he realised that he wasn’t the only one - He could feel the other man even through the leather. He pushed up and spun the man onto his back where he held him down and looked into his eyes. The other man raised a dark eyebrow at him, smiling sardonically. Ian took this as an invitation, lowered his head and kissed the other man.  
He was kissing the highwayman. And it was amazing. The rush of emotion, warmth, excitement flooded Ian as he opened his mouth slightly against those beautiful lips. Ian released the man’s hands to be able touch the man, and he felt those hands stroke his face tenderly and then down his back, under his tunic. Cool hands caressing hot skin. Ian was breathing heavily as he pulled back.  
“Ian” he said pointing at himself.  
The man smiled “Mikhailo” he replied. “My camp is just through there.” he continued pointing through the trees.  
Ian smiled. “Let’s go then.”  
“Just a minute.” Mikhailo approached the horse and held his hand out. Ian gaped in amazement as Epona lifted her lame leg and gave it to the man, as if she’d known him all her life. He looked at the leg and then released it. He looked around where they were and, having found what he wanted, picked some large leaves from a purple flowered plant growing against a tree. Going into he small bag, he took out a jar of ointment and smeared some on the leaves.  
Ian could only watch in amazement as Mikhailo took the anointed leaves and tied them around the horse's leg with his handkerchief. Epona just stood there - She seemed to trust this strange young man  
“Comfrey and balm” he said. “Should help.”  
Then he took the horse and secured her near some lush grass before holding his hand out to Ian  
“Coming?”

Ian followed the man through the trees to a secluded glade. Brightly coloured blankets were laid carefully near a small fire pit that was glowing red in the darkness. Mikhailo rummaged through his bag and found a bottle of liquor. He pulled out the stopper and took a deep draw before handing it over to Ian. Ian took a mouthful. It was herby and incredibly strong. Ian coughed and handed the bottle back to Mikhailo who was now openly staring at the redhead.  
Ian found the drink had warmed his insides and removed any lingering uncertainty. He walked towards Mikhailo and pressed his forehead against the other man’s. He closed his eyes and murmured “Mick. Mickey.” And sighed.  
Mikhailo liked the way the nickname sounded in Ian’s mouth. Ian’s mouth. His eyes were drawn to that mouth. He ran his thumb along Ian’s jawline and over his lips.  
They felt soft and warm under his hand. Mikhailo raised his face up to Ian’s and kissed him softly. Their next kiss was more passionate, harder as they pulled each other closer. Tongues explored their mouths, both thrilled with the taste of the other. Mikhailo took his dagger out of his belt and stuck it in the bent and removed his boots and the thick socks he wore. He stood up to face Ian.  
“I have removed my knife and my boots.” Mikhailo declared.  
“I have invited you into my camp and shared my liquor with you.”  
“That means I promise to do you no harm”  
Ian smiled and opened his arms.  
“I have no weapon. I am empty handed. I promise I will do you no harm”  
Mikhailo walked into his arms and dropped a kiss on Ian’s lips.  
Ian began to undo Mikhailo’s leather jacket buckles and then the fastening on his black leather trousers until the dark haired young man was standing with just a soft undershirt and leggings on. As Ian’s hand moved under the shirt to touch the skin of the other man, he felt Mikhailo pulling at his waistcoat. Ian pulled away momentarily in order to divest himself of his clothes. He took off his jerkin, undershirt and leggings, before Mikhailo followed suit and the two stood together in the glow of the fire gazing at each other’s naked bodies.

Mikhailo took Ian’s hand and led him to the blankets he had next to the fire. They both knelt facing each other silent for a moment. Mikhailo put his hand out to gently touch the bruising coming up on Ian’s ribs. Ian took a sharp intake of breath. Mikhailo frowned.  
“You are hurting.” It wasn’t a question.  
“A bit.” Admitted Ian.

Mikhailo stood up and went to his bag. He returned with the jar he had used on Epona. He opened the jar.  
“Do you trust me?”  
Ian stared at him.  
“Yes.” He whispered.  
Mikhailo nodded and took a two fingers of salve from the pot. It smelled strongly of grass and herbs Ian couldn't recognise. Mikhailo gently applied the salve to Ian’s ribs, and then to the bruising around his eye.  
“It won’t take long.”  
Ian was amazed. A few moments later he was feeling no pain. He looked at the salve questioningly.  
“My sister makes it” explained the Slav.  
“It’s amazing”  
Ian looked over.  
“Thank you Mickey”  
Again the nickname. It made Mikhailo’s heart skip a beat. He would be Mickey to this man.  
Ian moved forward to kiss Mickey again and pull him down beside him.

Ian awoke to the birds dawn chorus. There was no sign of Mickey, and the only record of him ever being there was the blanket still covering his naked body. Ian took the brightly coloured cloth and held it to his nose. He sighed. It was impregnated with the wonderful scent of his lover. As he stood up, he realised his bruising was all gone, leaving minimal discolouration.  
He heard a gentle neigh and turned to see Epona gazing at him. He ran to her and released her noting happily that her leg seemed to have no sign of the injury.


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian manages to get home.

Ian dressed quickly and mounted Epona. He took the journey at a slow walk so as not to stress his horse unless he had to. It therefore took most of the day to reach the inn. He arranged stabling for Epona and entered The Alibi. His friend and innkeeper, Kev, was behind the bar. Ian greeted him warmly.  
“Kev! How are you?”  
“I’m ticking over Ian. You need a room?”  
“Yeah, and a bath and a hot meal. But Kev, I have no funds.”  
“What? You spent every penny.” Kev was laughing.  
“Got robbed, Kev. Cossacks” Ian stated, despondently.  
He had decided not to mention Jimmy until he'd spoken with Fiona.  
“Oh man! Look, I know you’re good for it.”  
Just then a familiar voice chimed in,  
“I can cover him.”  
Ian spun round and grinned as his brother Carl took out some coins and dropped them on the bar.  
“Carl!”  
He pulled the younger man in for a hug. 

Kev handed over a key and 2 flagons of beer.  
“I’ll get Vee to bring over some stew in a minute.”  
“Thanks Kev.” The two nodded at him.  
The brothers sat down in a quiet corner and took long draught of their beer. Kev’s beautiful wife, Vee arrived with plates of meat, veg and gravy and two large hunks of bread. Ian immediately picked up his spoon and dived in hungrily. Carl watched his brother carefully.  
“Are you OK? Were you hurt?”  
Ian put his spoon down.  
“I was lucky, I think. I was rescued by a man in the forest. He had some kind of salve. Helped me and Epona.“  
Carl looked at Ian suspiciously.  
“A man in the forest?” He sounded highly dubious.  
“Epona trusted him.”  
That seemed to placate his brother. Ian knew the clan set a lot of store in a horses’s reaction to you.  
After they had finished eating, Carl bought two more beers and the two got comfortable.  
“Why are you here, Carl?”  
Carl sighed.  
“Fiona was concerned. The rise of the Cossack activity is worrying her. She asked me to come down to accompany you home. And she was right wasn’t she?”  
“Yeah. I guess she was.”  
"Tell me about the men who attacked you"  
Ian told the story, subtly changing Jimmy into another Cossack. He hated to lie to his family but Fiona had the right to know first.

Later the two retired to comfortable rooms above the bar. Ian took a long hot bath before bed. By the giggles and squeals from next door, he assumed his little brother had found a friend for the night. Ian smiled and went to bed. He was soon fast asleep dreaming of pale skin, dark hair and corn flower blue eyes.

Ian was up early the next morning and downstairs drinking coffee and enjoying a bacon sandwich. Eventually he heard his brother clump down the stairs. He was alone, so Ian figured he hadn't persuaded his 'friend' to stay the night.  
The two saddled up and rode home without incident. Once they had handed their horses over to the stable hands, Ian went straight to Lip to relate his adventures. Half way through his story, Ian stopped and sent for Fiona. Once she arrived he continued. Ian took a deep breath.  
“Only two of the three attackers were Cossacks.”  
“Oh? They are recruiting soldiers then but from where? "  
“From the South Side. Fiona, the other one was Jimmy.”  
Lip took a sharp intake of breath and whistled softly. Fiona blanched and her eyes went very wide while her mouth formed a perfect O.  
"No", she whispered. "Are you sure?”  
“I know his voice, Fiona." Ian tried to be gentle. "And he looked at me when I said his name.”  
“I see.”  
Fiona turned around and practically ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
“You might want to make a proclamation, getting everyone to stay out of Fiona’s way” said Ian to Lip drily.  
“That’s not a bad idea!” replied Lip, seriously. He knew his sister's temper.  
“I’m sorry about the necklace”  
Lip nodded. Truth be told he wasn't that bothered about the loss of the necklace. It meant it could delay the marriage and he wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing.  
“Meh. You’re OK. That’s what counts.”  
“Yeah, thanks to my rescuer”  
“Yeah this strange young man. And he was another Cossack?”  
“I think so. Black leather, accented speech.” Ian didn’t add dreamy eyes, skin like velvet and a body that... he shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
“Wow. It seems we don't know who to trust any more.”  
"I know. They are getting bolder and closer, Lip."  
Lip nodded.  
"I know."  
Then he looked up at his brothers dark shadows under his eyes.  
"Ian, go rest. You look exhausted. We can talk tomorrow."  
Just then they both heard the smash of pottery followed by a scream of rage. The two brothers sighed in union. "Fiona."

Ian slept for 14 hours. Even the noise of his sister screaming like a banshee didn't wake him. The other members of his family and the stronghold's residents were lighter sleepers and Fiona's reaction to Jimmy's betrayal had kept most people awake through the night. At dawn, Lip sent her out to chop firewood in the hope that this would use up her energy. Feeling refreshed, Ian joined his family in their stateroom where he marvelled at their faces.  
"You all look terrible!"  
"Some of us don't sleep like the dead" snapped his younger sister Debbie.

A servant entered the room and announced the arrival of the sergeant Tony Markovich and 2 of his militia.  
The family all turned to greet the sergeant, an old friend of the family and one time suitor to Fiona. Lip felt relieved that his sister was out in the yard somewhere and not here.  
"Tony" said Lip warmly.  
"Lip." replied Tony, nodding his head deferentially.  
"What can we do for you?"  
Tony grinned and pulled some items out of his bag.  
"I think we might have something that belongs to you?" He handed over Ian's ring, the necklace and a small pouch of gold.  
"My ring!" exclaimed Ian taking it and sliding it on his finger - Wherever did you get it?"  
"We caught the bugger!" declared one of the militia men.  
"Only one?" Asked Ian. "There were three!"  
"Maybe they fell out. This guy walks into our office, bold as brass, says he has "recovered some stolen items’, So we arrested him."  
Ian looked confused. Could it have been Jimmy?  
"Was he definitely a Cossack?"  
"Oh yeah - he had the accent. And he was clad in black. He wasn't looking so clever so we just put him in a cell. Thought we'd come straight away to see you.  
A nagging fear was clutching at Ian.  
"I need to see him."  
Lip looked at his brother in consternation, but he also recognised the expression. Ian thought he knew something.  
"Tony, my brother will ride back to the cells with you now."  
The militia men looked confused and one was about to voice his concerns when the other nudged him in the ribs. 'They might have some odd notions but they are still in charge and no fan of Cassocks', his eyebrows were trying to say.  
Eyebrows aren't the greatest at translating nuance, so his partner got the message "Shut up frog face" Which was just as good.


	4. A Rescue for A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds his relationship with the Cossack is deeper than he thinks

The four men rode silently into town. Ian's head was filled with confusing thoughts as to who this Cossack might be and how did he get Ian's things. On arrival at the cells, Tony took Ian to where the prisoner sat.  
Ian peered through the bars. He gasped. His worst fears had been realised. Sat in the corner was Mickey. But he looked very different. His face was black and blue with bruising and scrapes and one of his arms wasn’t sitting quite right. Ian turned to Tony furiously.  
“Did you do that to him?”  
Tony shook his head.  
“He came in like that. He could barely walk. That’s why we thought he’d fallen out with his friends.”  
Ian took a deep breath to calm him.  
“This man didn't rob me.”  
Tony looked at him in disbelief.  
“Wait what?”  
“This man saved my life. He helped me after the attack. You have to let him go.”  
“But he’s a Rusyn!” Tony yelled.  
Ian drew himself up to his full height and spoke with the authority of his rank.  
“Open the cell. I will take responsibility.”  
Tony sighed and opened the cell door. Ian entered and went immediately to the man huddled in the corner.  
“Come on Mickey.” He said quietly. “Come with me.”  
He helped the smaller man get onto his feet and gently walked him out of the cells.  
"He have anything else with him"  
"Just this." said Tony grumpily, handing over a small satchel. Ian recognised it and took it gratefully. He hoped it contained the salve ointment.  
Ian took it and led Mickey over to the inn, where he handed over some coins for a key and took the injured man straight up to the room, ignoring the questioning looks he got from Kev and the patrons who were drinking.  
He practically carried Mickey in and gently sat him on the bed. Then he remembered the looks and locked the door. Kev wouldn't permit any trouble he knew, but it was better to be safe than sorry and his companion was a Cossack. He dug around in the bag and took out the jar of salve. There wasn’t a lot left. Then he turned to the man who was already swaying on the bed.  
Ian stood over the young man and took Mickey’s head in his hands  
“Mickey, stay awake, please.”  
“So tired.”  
Ian looked down at the arm. He wasn’t a healer but even he could see that he would have to realign it.  
“I have to set it Mick”  
“I know.”  
“Wait here.”  
Ian went to the door and then returned.   
“Mickey. I’m going to lock you in. I have to go downstairs and I want to keep you safe.”  
Mickey nodded vaguely.  
“Do you trust me?”  
Mickey tried to smile at the reversal in their words.  
“I do.”  
“Good.”

Ian ran down to the bar and spoke to Kevin.  
"He's not the thief - He was the one who rescued me. Can I have a bottle of something really strong?"  
"You sure about this - You know how your family feel about these people."  
“I know. I’m sure. His injuries are my fault. Kev, you got any spare clothes?”  
"Sure. I’ll bring some up.”  
"Thanks Kev. Here - for the whisky" he said dropping more money onto the bar.  
The innkeeper nodded and Ian disappeared up the back stairs. He entered the room holding the bottle of whisky. Mickey hadn’t moved but was still looking like he might collapse any moment.  
“Mick. Mikhailo!”   
Mickey looked up.  
“I like it when you call me Mickey.”  
His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but Ian heard him and it warmed his heart.

“Ok, then Mickey. I got this for you to drink.”  
He handed over the open bottle.  
As Mickey took a swig, Ian pulled his injured arm into the correct position. Mickey screamed just the once and drowned it with another gulp.  
“Done. I'm going to use your salve on you OK? Then you can sleep.”  
Mickey nodded and allowed Ian to remove his boots and leather clothes gently, followed by his undershirt until he was sat in his underwear. Ian shook his head as he saw the welts and bruises coming up on Mickeys body. He remembered what Tony had said about Mickey’s walk and gently moved him to look at his back. There were boot print shaped bruises all down him. He quickly unscrewed the jar and applied the salve all over Mickeys upper body, trying to eke out the ointment as much as possible. Finally he said.  
"That's it. its all gone. Sleep now."  
Mickey lay back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Then Mickey opened them again.  
“Thank you.”  
Ian nodded. Then he sat in the chair watching the bed. There was a knock at the door. Kev with a set of simple clothing, leggings and a tunic.   
“Thank you, Kev.”  
Kev glanced into the room and saw the man asleep on the bed. He shook his head.  
“Fuck, Ian. You think he went through all that for you?”  
“I do I think he fought the robbers to get my things back.”  
Kev nodded. “Fuck” he breathed.

Four hours later or so, Mickey awoke to Ian still watching him. He smiled.  
“You came for me.”  
“You got my valuables back.” Retorted Ian.  
“I did. I saw your ring. You’re a Gallagher. High King.” His voice was still low and broken.  
“Is that how you got all this” asked Ian waving his hand towards mickeys torso. It was looking a little better after his rest and the salve.  
Mickey sat up to face Ian.  
“I followed them and challenged them before they could return to camp. The South Sider ran away but I had to fight the other two.” He shrugged. “I had a small advantage. They weren’t expecting it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because they are my brothers.”  
He spoke matter of fact.  
Ian stared at him.  
“Your brothers? You fought your brothers to get my stuff?”  
“Yeah. I’m guessing by now they’ve gone back to my father so I’ll need to be careful.”  
“Your father?”  
Mickey nodded.  
“Your brothers and Jimmy, the South Side man, they work for your father?”  
Suddenly realisation dawned.  
“You’re a Milkovich!”  
Another nod.  
“And you are a Gallagher.”  
Ian looked at him. This man, who had filled Ian’s dreams since that night, this man had gone up against his own family, the most feared enemy of the South Side, just to help him, Ian Gallagher. And he knew he owed him a huge debt.  
“You should come back to the stronghold with me.“  
Mickey shook his head.  
“I can’t. I have something I need to do.”  
“Why? What?” Mickey, my family owes you a debt. Please.“  
Mickey got up from the bed and walked stiffly over to Ian. He stroked Ian’s face.  
“I didn’t do this to curry favour with the Gallagher clan. I did it for you, Ian. You have filled my thoughts every moment since I saw you on that forest path.”  
Ian stood up to take the man in his arms.  
“I know. I feel the same.”  
“But Ian, my sister is still with my father and I’m worried about her safety. I will return once I have rescued her.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Come back home with me. Heal. Then we can both go and get your sister. You’ll need back up.“  
Mickey smiled.  
“You’re my back up?”  
“Yeah. I am.”


	5. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes home with Ian and realises just how different their lives had been.

Once Ian had persuaded Mickey to return with him to the stronghold, he gave him the leggings and tunic Kev had brought up.  
“It will be easier if you wear these.”  
“Yes. An injured Cossack would be very tempting for the South Siders”  
“Exactly. And I can’t protect you from everyone.”  
Mickey looked at Ian and growled “You do not need to protect me.”  
Ian smiled. “I know but I want to.”  
They left the inn, Ian carrying Mickey’s leather clothes in his bag. He waved goodbye to Kev.  
Mickey said “Thank you” quietly as he passed the innkeeper. Kev stared after him in amazement. The Cossack reputation was that of a barbarian, not likely to express gratitude. It made Kev smile.  
Ian went to the stable to get Epona. Mickey approached the horse.  
“How is your leg, beautiful?” He murmured to the horse. Epona lowered her head to nuzzle at him. Ian looked at him happily.  
“She likes you.”  
Ian mounted up and then easily pulled Mickey up in front of him, making sure to avoid the man’s injured arm.  
Mickey settled easily in front of Ian. He shivered a little in the wind. Ian looked down and wrapped his cloak around them both. From time to time as they travelled Mickey would press his head back onto Ian’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had burned his bridges now, throwing in his lot with this red haired man who become so important to him so quickly.  
As they rode Mickey thought back on his life. The youngest son of the infamous Terry Milkovich, he should have had a reputation before he was even in his teens. His older brothers were happy to follow their father in his attitude and actions. Mickey never really fitted in, preferring to spend time with his sister. Very early on he realised he was different. When his father would hand over whores for the company’s use, Mickey wasn’t interested. He finally figured it out when he saw one of the hands strip to bathe in a nearby lake. That had been an educational and eventful day. But someone had seen them and told Terry, because the young hand had disappeared suddenly, and was found days later beaten to death, something he knew Terry really enjoyed. Since then, Mickey had tried to stay out of his fathers way. Spending weeks away on “reconnaissance”. Hiding in the forest, honing his tracking skills. And that was how he’d found Ian. And everything had changed. And he’d come back for Mickey. Even after he’d got his things back, he’d still come back for Mickey.  
Mickey breathed out, relaxing for the first time in many many months. He felt Ian drop a kiss on his head and he smiled.

They arrived at the Gallagher stronghold and Mickey was reminded again that Ian was one of the Gallaghers, the high kings of the South Side. The castle was huge, with thick double walls for protection. Ian dismounted and helped Mickey off Epona before taking her to the stables. Mickey looked around the courtyard. A young dark haired man was striding out of the main hall towards Ian.  
“Carl!” Ian called. The young man pulled Ian in for a hug before taking a step back and looking at Mickey.  
“Carl, this is my friend, Mickey.”  
Carl looked suspiciously at Mickey.  
“The Cossack who rescued you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Carl looked from Mickey to Ian and back again.  
“And more I see.”  
Ian shrugged grinning, but Mickey was shocked. He looked at Ian wide eyed. Ian smiled and took Mickey’s hand.  
“Are you all right?”  
“I’m not used to being so easily accepted.” He showed Ian their interlinked hands.  
“Oh!” Now Ian was surprised. His clan had accepted his sexuality easily and he hadn’t realised there was any other way. Then he smiled at him. ”Welcome to my home.”  
Ian pulled Mickey into the main hall and through to the stateroom. Lip was still seated behind the long table, maps and papers scattered around him. He looked up when the door opened and grinned warmly when he saw his little brother.  
“Ian! Good to have you back.”  
“It’s only been a couple of days, Lip. This is Mickey.” Ian pulled his friend alongside him.  
Lip pushed his chair back from the table and strode over to give his brother a hug and hold out his hand to Mickey.  
“Any friend of Ian....”  
Lip’s voice was wary but not aggressive. Mickey surmised correctly that this was the first time a Cossack had set foot in the Gallagher stronghold.  
“Thank you” said Mickey softly, keeping his eyes down. Then the door slammed open and a petite blonde woman stormed in, shouting at an unseen companion.  
“Lip!” She yelled. “I need to talk to you.”  
She pushed past Mickey and Ian to get to Lip. Ian caught Mickey’s eye and they left with a “See you guys later!”  
As they were walking out Mickey murmured to Ian,  
“Who was that... person”  
“Karen Jackson. Lip’s fiancée. Why”  
“Oh. I thought I knew her. Recognised her. Must be mistaken though.” He shook his head.  
“Where next?”  
“Let’s go find Debbie and Liam.”  
They wandered the rooms of the castle until Ian spotted Debbie and Liam in the kitchen. The head cook was letting his little brother lick out the bowl of icing and Debbie was learning how to make pastry. Ian waved across at Liam, laughing at his chocolate covered mouth. And Debbie looked up.  
“Ian!” She shouted happily.  
Debbie ran to her big brother and he enfolded her in a hug. Then he introduced Mickey. Debbie blushed to the roots of her red hair when being introduced to the handsome Cossack and soon fled the kitchen.  
Ian looked out of the window.  
“The sun is setting. I had hoped to get you a horse today but we can do that tomorrow. It will be dinner time soon - we usually all eat together.  
He wondered vaguely If Fiona would join them for dinner or if she was still mid tantrum.  
Dinner was somewhat awkward with Karen dominating the conversation talking to Lip. She was asking him about Fiona and her cavalry and Lip was pleased she seemed to be taking an interest in his work. Karen pointedly ignored Mickey, talking over him which annoyed Ian. Carl, however was full of questions about Cossacks, their horse skills and hand to hand combat and Mickey did his best to answer them. Debbie just stared at him, alternately giggling and blushing. Ian couldn’t blame her. In South Side clothing, Mickey looked amazing.

After dinner, Ian was finally able to lead Mickey up to his bedroom.  
“This is your bedroom? It’s huge!”  
Ian laughed. And moved to get closer to Mickey.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Mickey raised an eyebrow  
“I’m feeling much better.”  
“Good because I’m going to kiss you now.”  
Ian bent his head to meet Mickey’s and their lips touched, softly at first. Ian let his tongue move slowly to lick at Mickey’s lips before gently sliding into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey soon met Ian’s tongue with his own, swirling within their mouths.  
Mickey brought his hands up to Ian’s waist and pulled the man closer to him so their bodies touched as much as possible. He took his palm and slid it over the red head’s abs down past his belt. To his satisfaction Ian was already rock hard and Mickey’s hand was only exacerbating the situation.  
Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Mickey since that first night and to have him here, kissing him, touching him was almost more than he could bear. Ian moved his own hand up around Mickey’s neck, moving it around behind his head, then forwards, stroking the shorter man’s face with his thumb and forefinger.  
Ian could see despite his protestations, Mickey was still aching and very stiff.  
“Come on” he said. “Let’s have a bath.”  
He opened a door to a fabulous bathroom with a huge tub, easily big enough for two. He checked the temperature of the water and set the tub to fill.  
“Lip invented it. It pumps water over the big stove in the kitchens so we get really hot water up here.”  
Mickey nodded, impressed. He moved to sit down slowly and remove his boots. Ian did the same. As he looked up, Mickey was standing, removing the clothes Ian had got for him. Ian looked sadly at the bruises along Mickey’s body. The salve had helped but time was the only healer now. Mickey was soon naked and looking longingly at the hot bath.  
“Go. Get in.” Said Ian. “I’ll be there in a minute.”  
Ian took Mickey’s clothes out of his bag and hung them in his wardrobe. Then he divested himself of his own clothes and walked into the bathroom. He looked fondly at Mickey who was lying back in the steaming water, eyes closed, expression of perfect happiness on his face.  
“Is there room for me?” He asked teasingly.  
“Of course.” Replied Mickey moving his legs to make room for the red head.  
Ian stepped into the bath and sat at the opposite end, letting his legs gently entangle with Mickey’s.  
“This is possibly the most wonderful thing ever.” Announced Mickey happily.  
“You don’t have baths in your settlements.?”  
“We don’t have hot water. We don’t have stone walls. We move from place to place. We bathe in rivers and lakes. Well I do. My brothers not so much.”  
He laughed.  
They lay in the tub until the water was cooling. Ian gave Mickey a pair of pants and put a pair on himself. Then he turned down the lamp to a pale glow and pulled back the covers.  
“You look exhausted.”  
“Yes.”  
The two lay on the bed and Ian pulled the covers around them. Then he doused the lamp and lay on his side facing Mickey. He could just see Mickey’s eyes struggling to stay open. His desires could wait another day. He leaned forwards and kissed him softly.  
“Sleep.”


	6. Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Gallagher is no fan of the Cossacks - Can that change?

Fiona had missed lunch, again. She couldn’t bear to sit with her siblings and their fawning partners. A small part of her knew she was being unreasonable but she didn’t care. The love of her life hadn’t just abandoned her. He’d also aligned himself with their enemy. And had attacked her little brother. If that Cossack hadn’t turned up. She snorted. Fucking Cossack! Leave it to Ian to take up with the enemy. But then, had she done different?  
Fiona saddled up her horse, Aïne, and mounted. A good ride, that’s what she needed.  
Fiona left the castle walls and was soon galloping over the moors. Her burnished hair free flowing in the wind, she could feel the cobwebs leaving her.   
As Aïne raced along the bank, Fiona found herself thinking back on her relationship with Jimmy.   
He had arrived in the South Side from nowhere it seemed, no family, no identifying information. He had quickly made friends in patrons of The Alibi with his open and humorous countenance and his seemingly endless coin purse. Fiona had come across him when she had taken a well earned break at the Alibi whilst her horse was being re shooed.. She’d noticed him immediately, how could she not, a handsome young man who was obviously popular with the paying clientele and admired by the young ladies who also frequented the inn. He had caught her eye and smiled. Fiona had nearly drowned in that smile. He had joined her for lunch and later dinner and much later, breakfast. Two weeks later he was made her second in command of the cavalry, a decision that upset her brother Carl as he had hoped for the job.  
She smiled as she remembered the nights of passion the two had shared. No matter what had happened between them, the sex had been amazing. The smile faded with the memory of that last argument. Jimmy had wanted to leave the cavalry. When Fiona questioned him he had eventually admitted he didn’t like taking orders from a woman, especially not his woman. She had laughed at his foolishness, something that had enraged him.  
“I don’t want to be subservient to my wife!” He’d yelled.  
Fiona had laughed again.  
“I’m not your wife” she’d sneered.  
Jimmy suddenly looked very serious.  
“No. You’re not.”   
And the next day he was gone. With not much more than the clothes on his back. And she hadn’t cried in front of anyone, but hid in the stable to sob clutching Jimmy’s shirt.  
And soon afterwards, the Cossack’s army had ramped up their skirmishes, and Fiona had been confused by how they seemed to know her every move, every tactic. Now from what her little brother had said, she knew how. And the thought crushed her soul.  
Fiona had driven all her anger and hatred towards the Cossacks. And now one was sharing her brother‘s bed. He had been in the castle for several days and Fiona had managed to avoid him most of the time and had ignored him whenever he had been around. She knew her brother was frustrated by her behaviour, but he hadn’t seen them in battle. They couldn’t be trusted. He couldn’t be trusted. A little voice in her head said “Who is he? Mickey or Jimmy? Hmmmm?” She shook her head to send the little voice away. But it was insistent.   
She slowed to a trot as she contemplated her options. Her usual battle plans were obviously no use now. She would need something new. Maybe she should let Carl lead. His chaotic tactics had some merit in this situation. 

She was returning to the stronghold when Aïne stumbled on some loose rock and her forelegs gave way. Fiona immediately dismounted and took a look. She couldn’t see anything but the horse was limping badly. She walked her back into the stable yard. Fiona sighed. There was the Cossack boy, sparring with Carl. They parted as she walked the horse in. Carl looked over.  
“What’s the matter with Aïne?”  
“She stumbled. I think she’s hurt but I can’t see anything.”  
Mickey walked forwards a step.  
“Can I take a look?”  
Fiona looked sceptical but Carl reminded her,  
“He’s really good with horses.”  
She nodded and Mickey approached the horse.  
“Hello there”, he said gently. “Your mistress thinks you’re hurt. Can you show me?”  
He held out his hands. Fiona watched in amazement as her horse lifted a foreleg and laid it gently in his hands. He carefully pressed the leg but got no reaction. He moved his fingers to the hoof and the horse whimpered.  
“OK beautiful, I got you.” His fingers deftly moved around the hoof and he exclaimed “There!” when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a sharp stone from the foot and showed it to Fiona. She just stared at him. He lowered the hoof and the horse trotted away happily.  
“Thank you”  
“I like horses. Most animals in fact. They’re usually better than people. More honest.”  
She smiled at him for the first time.  
“True.”  
Thus began a tentative friendship between the eldest Gallagher and the young Cossack. They would trade horse care advice and fighting stances. He shared everything he knew about his fathers plans, and over the following days, Fiona came to like and even trust Mickey. His injuries were nearly healed now and Mickey knew that soon he would have to leave. He had to get his sister away from their bullying father. He watched Ian training with Carl with a slight smile on his face. He would hate to leave the red head. Because of Mickey’s injuries they still had not consummated their relationship, but Mickey knew they both wanted to. But he also knew that if they did it would be harder to leave. Fiona approached him quietly and watched him watching her brothers.  
“Are you OK.”  
“Yes. I will have to leave soon. I need to return to the settlement and get my sister out.”  
“I see. I wonder, then, why you came? Why not stay in town or even the forest?”  
Mickey finally dragged his eyes away from Ian and looked up at the statuesque woman.  
“He asked me.” He said simply.


	7. I have to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knows he has to leave. But so does Ian.

Ian and Mickey were sitting by the fire watching the flames flicker away. Mickey had been trying to tell Ian of his plan to go all evening, but the redhead had looked so beautiful in the light, he had quite taken Mickey’s breath away. But now he knew he had to speak.  
“Ian” he began  
“You’re leaving” replied Ian simply.  
Mickey turned to look at him stunned.  
“How did you...”  
Ian smiled at him, shaking his head.  
“You’ve been trying to say something all night. I’m not an idiot, Mick”  
“I know.”  
“So what time do we leave?”  
“We?”  
“I told you. I’m coming with you. I’m your back up.”  
Mickey shook his head.  
“No. I can’t risk it. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”  
“And I, you. Mickey whatever happens from now on, we do it together.”  
Mickey stretched out a hand and stroked Ian’s face. He shook his head.  
“Together huh?”  
“Together.” said Ian definitely.  
“Then shall we go to bed, together? We have an early start tomorrow?”  
Ian smiled and stood up, offering Mickey his hand.  
Once in Ian’s room, Mickey suddenly felt very shy. The feelings they had shared downstairs weren’t new, but hadn’t been voiced before either. He glanced at Ian, and was relieved to see him looking equally uncertain.  
Ian looked up and caught his eye. The ridiculousness of the situation hit them both and they both started laughing. Their merriment broke any tension and they easily moved together for a kiss.  
As their lips joined and their tongues explored their mouths, all Mickey’s worries and fears flew out of the window and the only thing that filled his mind was the taste of this man, the warmth of his skin, the feel of his body.  
Mickey lowered his hands to lift Ian’s tunic over his head. He then took his own tunic off and dropped it to one side. He smiled as he tucked his fingers into Ian’s leggings and helped him remove them. Ian was standing there naked and beautiful and Mickey was overwhelmed by the sight. He took his own leggings off and sat back on the bed, just staring at Ian in wonder. Ian silently climbed onto the bed beside him and took his hand, kissing it.

Mickey pushed Ian gently to lie down and lay beside him to kiss him passionately. His hands roamed over Ian’s body relishing in every touch, moving from the hardness of Ian’s abs down to the softness around his thighs and up to hardness again. Ian gasped as Mickey’s hand took a firm hold of him. Mickey used his tongue and his teeth to mark Ian’s neck before dropping kisses over Ian’s body down to his nipples. Each nipple was taken in Mickey’s mouth and the tip of his tongue rubbed the nub firmly causing Ian to squirm deliciously.  
Mickey rolled himself in between Ian’s legs and used his tongue to trail down to Ian’s beautiful throbbing cock. He licked the head letting his tongue skate across the slit. Ian moaned and ran his hands through Mickey’s hair, holding tight when Mickey took Ian’s entire length in his mouth.  
“Mick oh! Mickey” whispered Ian.  
Mickey smiled to himself as he rose up, ran his tongue over Ian’s slit again and then swallowed him down.  
Ian pulled gently at Mickey’s hair.  
“Come back here.” He whined. Mickey raised his head, gave Ian’s cock some final lavish attention before pulling himself back up to meet his lover.  
Ian tugged him closer so he could bury his nose in Mickey’s neck. They hadn’t been in the forest for weeks and yet somehow Mickey still wore a scent of earth and moss. Ian burrowed into Mickey’s neck, kissing along the line from clavicle to throat. Mickey hummed and stroked Ian’s head gently, while his other hand held Ian’s back, pressing him close.  
Mickey felt the nervous energy in him build up as the two kissed and caressed each other. He broke the embrace to look in Ian’s eyes. Ian gazed back and then nodded.  
“I’m always highly strung before going out of South Side. And this isn’t an every day mission.“  
“No.”  
Then Ian took the opportunity to look over Mickey’s body lustfully.  
“Perhaps we should try and expend some of that energy”  
Mickey bit his bottom lip.  
“Maybe we should.”  
Ian took that as an invitation and pushed Mickey onto his back, diving on top of him. The two kissed passionately, tongues dancing, teeth nipping at lips, breath hitching. Hands were moving more quickly now, stroking, occasionally pinching, grasping and rubbing. Both men were breathing heavily now, humming and moaning into each others mouths.  
Mickey broke away, suddenly. He looked at Ian.  
“I want you Ian, so much.”  
Ian stared at him.  
“Are you sure you want to...”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  
“Then will you let me take the lead? Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.”  
Ian kissed Mickey’s nose and began to kiss his way down Mickey’s body. He took Mickey in his mouth and used his tongue to circle the head. He pulled off and sucked his fingers, lathering them in saliva. Then he began to kiss Mickey’s hard cock again, while gently inserting one of his fingers into Mickey’s hole.  
Mickey gasped and Ian looked up  
“Are you OK?”  
“Yesssssss“ replied Mickey, almost unable to enunciate clearly. He was falling so deeply into the ecstasy from Ian’s touch, every movement made him quiver and moan. Ian continued opening Mickey up, adding one finger at a time until the other man was a quivering mess beneath him. He was about to ask if Mickey was ready but the man grabbed Ian’s hand and just about managed to get out.  
“Yes, Ian yes.”  
Ian lined up and pushed into Mickey until he had bottomed out. As he moved slowly into Mickey, the noises he was making nearly made Ian come right then and there. He bent down to silence Mickey with a kiss, knowing that he was about to lose all control.  
The two moved together in sync, the friction caused Ian to admit,  
“I’m sorry Mickey. I don’t think I’ll last long. You’re just.....” He left it hanging.  
Mickey pushed Ian’s hair out of his eyes.  
“I have been trying to remember the names of every horse I have ever ridden to try and hold back.”  
“Well then..... shall we just?”  
They both sped up their movements, both moving towards the final chase. Ian came first, but only by moments, Mickey came untouched whilst Ian was still riding that wave and the two released themselves to the moment.  
Eventually Ian spoke.  
“That was something.”  
“Yes. Ian. Yes it was.”  
Ian got up and went to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. He returned and very gently began to clean Mickey up. Once they had both been washed, he returned to their bed.  
“Suddenly” said Mickey. “I’m very tired.” He yawned.  
“Me too.” Replied Ian. “Odd isn’t it.”  
They both laughed and then Mickey turned over to move into Ian’s arms, much like he had when they had ridden together. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey pulling him even closer. He kissed the top of Mickey’s head before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep.


	8. We Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And off we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to take us to the settlement

It was just after dawn when the two men led Epona and Mickey’s horse Dewana from the stable. As they exited they heard a voice,  
“Trying to leave without me, huh?”  
Carl was standing there, dressed and armed, with his horse, Macha, saddled and ready to ride.  
“What makes you think we’re taking you with us?  
“You need me. I’m the only one whose methods haven’t been stolen by Jimmy. I can get you there and back safely. And you might need backup.”  
Mickey smiled.  
“My backup has backup”  
“Shush” admonished Ian.  
“Can we persuade you to stay behind?”  
“Nope”  
“Fine.”  
The three went into the kitchen and stocked up with provisions, then Ian went to the weapon store and got him and Mickey a sword. Fully equipped they mounted up and began to ride towards the forest and the South Side border.  
As they rode Carl was full of questions about Cossack fighting and Mickey answered them as best he could. They made early camp in the forest and Mickey went hunting mushrooms while Ian and Carl laid the fire.   
Ian cooked and Mickey continued showing Carl hand to hand combat. After he dropped Carl easily for the third time, Carl, struggling up panting, asked  
“How the hell did my bloody brother get the drop on you?”  
Mickey blushed looking across at the redhead.   
“He had something I wanted.”  
That night they planned to take turns keeping watch. Ian took the striped blanket out of his bag and silently handed it to Mickey.   
“My blanket. You kept it?“  
“Of course. It smells like you.”  
They smiled at each other and were moving ever closer when pine cones hit them both in the head causing them to turn and glare at Carl.   
“Go be soppy somewhere else. “  
The next day saw them getting to the edge of the forest. Rather than camp for the night they rode on and tethered their horses some way from the Cossack settlement. The sun had set but the large fires in the settlement made it easy to see what was going on.   
The three men slunk behind a dune and dug in for reconnaissance.   
They watched as the Cossacks started to fill the space around the fire, many in the black leather clothing that Mickey wore. Carl was shocked by the number of South Siders he could see. It seemed Jimmys defection wasn’t a sole affair.  
Some burly Cossacks were pulling planks together to make a rough stage and large torches were being lit all around it.  
“What’s going on?” Whispered Ian to Mickey.  
Mickey’s tone was disgusted.  
“My father is getting ready to auction off women.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, whores he’s bored of, captive women or the wives and daughters of men who’ve displeased him, they get sold off to the highest bidder.”  
“Fuck! He’s a monster!”  
Mickey nodded. “Yup.”  
They watched as Terry Milkovich climbed onto the platform.  
“Quiet down,” he yelled.  
The rabble went quiet.  
“I have a special treat for you tonight. Something a bit special.”  
He nodded to the side and two men dragged a young woman on stage. She had long dark hair and pale skin. Despite the dark circles under her eyes, she was beautiful. Her chin jutted out belligerently as the men cut her simple gown from her body, revealing a slim figure and firm rounded breasts. She stood defiantly. naked with nothing but her boots on. She looked at the men who had unclothed her and spat at them in disgust.  
Mickey hissed with a sharp intake of breath. Ian was about to ask him when Milkovich started talking again, seemingly giving his sales pitch.  
“What am I bid to for this lovely spirited thing. I wish I could tell you she was untouched by a man, but I have tasted this sweet flesh myself, to make sure she will please of course!”  
The men all laughed at this “joke”. Ian turned his face away in disgust and noticed tears rolling down Mickey’s cheeks.  
“What is it, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Who is the girl?”  
Mickey was shaking with rage.  
“That’s my sister, Ian! That’s Mandy!”


	9. A Damsel Not So Much In Distress Ad Fucking Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue

“What!” Shouted Ian.  
“Shh! Keep your fucking voice down” hissed Carl.  
“Sorry!” Whispered Ian furiously. He turned to Mickey, who was now sitting huddled against the dune, his hands over his face.  
Ian dropped into a squat in front of Mickey and put his hands on his face.  
“Mickey?”  
“Yes” mumbled Mickey through his hands.  
“That’s your sister?”  
“Yes.”  
He was devastated Ian could see that. "It’s my fault, Ian. I didn’t get here soon enough.”  
Ian pulled Mickey’s hands away.  
“Mickey look at me. Look at me Mick!”  
Mickey met Ian’s eyes. Ian struggled to look into the despair on this man’s face.  
“Mick, you needed to heal! If you had tried to return earlier, you would have gotten yourself killed and that wouldn’t have helped Mandy at all.”  
Mickey started to argue but dropped his head again. Ian kissed his head and took his hands.  
“We’re here Mick and we’re going to get her out.”  
Mickey looked up again. “But you heard what he said. What he did.”  
Ian wished he could say he hadn’t.  
“And we will make sure he regrets that.”  
Carl was still watching the auction.  
“Hey!” He hissed. “I think someone is about to win!”  
This brought all eyes back to the events on the platform. There were several men “bidding” on Mandy. Eventually, a large muscled Cossack with a moustache had bought Mandy for a large bag of gold. He handed over the money and hoisted Mandy over his shoulder to huge applause and cheers from everyone.  
“Where will they go?” Whispered Ian.  
“Back to his camp. I know him. His name is Pavlo Ivanovich. He has tents on the far west of the settlement.”  
Mickey took his sword out and got to his feet.  
“I shall go and get her.”  
“No.” Ian was firm. “They’ll be looking for you. I’ll go.”  
“You’re both wrong” interjected Carl. “I’m the only one they don’t know anything about. I’m going.”  
Ian Opened his mouth to object, but even he could see the wisdom in the young man’s words.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Am I sure I want to rescue a beautiful damsel from the fierce ogre who plans to defile her? YES!”  
Mickey looked at him.  
“I can’t ask you to do this”  
“You’re not. I’m offering. Actually I’m insisting.”  
Mickey held out his hand in friendship and gratitude. Carl gripped the Cossack's forearm and pulled him in for a hug.  
“Right, he whispered. “Here I go,”  
They watched Carl make his way through the rocks and scrub down to the settlement.  
“Will he be all right?”  
“I think so” replied Ian. “He has the confidence and stupidity of youth behind him.”  
Mickey stared at him.  
“He is Fiona’s second in command, Mickey. He will be fine.”  
Then Ian sighed.  
“Nothing for us to do but watch and wait."

Carl had made it down to the settlement. He rubbed some dust on his face so he looked more like the residents and began moving from camp to camp. He heard a loud brusque voice followed by the venomous response of a woman. Sounded like he had the right tent. Carl crept up and pressed an ear to the tent. The words were foreign to him, but he recognised the leery tone.

He heard a noise like someone being shoved onto a bed and harsh laughter. Then a strange gurgle followed by a moment's silence and a dull thud.  
He pushed the tent flap silently, drew his sword and entered the space.  
Looking around the tent, he could just see the prone body of the Cossack on the floor, blood seeping from a nasty wound in his neck.  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and a dagger was pressing a little too close to his artery, causing a trickle of blood to slide down his throat.

“Who are you and what do you want.” Her accent was similar to Mickey's but slightly heavier and her voice was low and gravelly.  
“My names Carl” he squeaked. “I’m a friend of your brother. I’m here to rescue you.”  
He heard a rich laugh.  
“Do I look like I need rescuing?”  
“No. But since I’m here anyway, why don’t you let me help you get away?”  
“Who are you? Who sent you?”  
“I told you: I’m Carl Gallagher. Your brother Mickey and my brother Ian are waiting for us.”  
She pressed the dagger into his neck.  
“Mickey?”  
Carl racked his brains trying to remember Mickey’s name. The dagger pressed a little harder.  
“Mikhailo!” He croaked.

She released him and pushed him to the other side of the tent. He turned to look at her. She was still naked and after watching his eyes scan her up and down admiringly she made a face at him.  
“Excuse me Fuckface, could you pass me the tunic behind you please?”  
He smiled at her choice of words and did so and she got dressed hurriedly.  
Carl was now looking at the dagger.  
“Where did you get it? You had nowhere to store it!”  
She laughed again. Carl found himself wanting to hear that laugh again.  
“Mikhailo gave it to me and I have always kept it inside my boot!”  
Carl nodded appreciatively.  
“Mickey’s a sensible man. Are you ready? Shall we get out of here and find your brother and mine?”  
Mandy nodded and followed the young man out of the tent.  
“You’d better keep your face down in case anyone recognised you from that shit show before.” Whispered Carl.  
“You saw?” Mandy was stricken.  
Carl nodded and looked away. He wanted to put his arms around this girl and tell her it was all right, that everything was going to be all right, that he would protect her. But he suspected she wouldn’t find that endearing. So he said nothing. Mandy tugged at his hand. He turned and looked into a pair of devastated blue eyes.  
“Did... did Mikhailo see too?”  
Carl hesitated a little too long. Mandy’s head dropped in shame.  
“He was upset. He blames himself for not being able to get to you sooner.”  
Carl tipped Mandy’s head up with his finger.  
“Please. He wants you alive, so we should probably....”  
“Of course.”

Carl took her hand and she lowered her head in deference. They walked together through the camps, looking for all the world like a courting couple. Suddenly Mandy stopped and pushed Carl against a post.  
“Kiss me” she whispered.  
Not needing to be asked twice, Carl kissed her. She tasted sweet like rose petals and sugar. He heard footsteps go by and heard a rough laugh as they petered into the distance. Unconsciously he let his hand drift up Mandy’s tunic and rest on her breast.  
Carl froze as the tip of the dagger pushed into his side.  
“Remove your hand.”  
He did so immediately.  
“Sorry.” He said.

They continued walking together until Carl pulled Mandy down behind a cart.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“That woman over there.”  
Mandy stared at him. Carl was staring at a petite blonde woman, Mandy had seen around the camp.  
“Oh that’s just my father’s whore. She won’t recognise me, don't worry!”  
“She might recognise me! Your father’s whore is my brother’s betrothed!”

And so it was. Karen Jackson was moving around the Cossack settlement bold as can be. Carl couldn’t breathe for a moment before recovering himself and nodding at Mandy.  
“We need to go.”  


The two climbed up through the scrub and made it back to Ian and Mickey. As soon as Mandy saw Mickey, she ran to him, embraced him, speaking excitedly in Ukrainian. He replied in their mother tongue then returned to English.  
“Mandy, we need to speak English. Our friends don’t understand.”  
“Oh!” Mandy looked at the other men and smiled. “Sorry, I forgot.”  
Ian was speaking to Carl.  
“Did it all go all right?”  
“Er yeah. Turns out Mandy had plans of her own involving a dagger!”  
Mickey looked proudly at his sister.  
“The one I gave you?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“By the time I showed up, the Cossack had been dealt with, but Ian you’ll never guess who I saw...”  
At that moment there was a shout from the settlement and they could see men running for horses.  
“Tell me later.” Said Ian. “It’s time to go.”  
The four ran back to their horses and mounted, Mandy sitting behind Mickey.  
“Mandy that’s Ian Gallagher, Carl’s brother.”  
“Thanks” shouted Mandy. “We can do intros later!"  
As they wheeled the horses around, a group of Cossack riders was gaining on them.  
“Let’s get back to our territory. Fiona and her cohort will be waiting for us.” Shouted Carl.  
"You told her?" Ian called across.  
"Your sister isn't as stupid as she looks!" laughed Carl. "Who do you think told me to join you?"  
They urged the horses into a gallop towards the boundary. Ian looked behind him and realised with a sinking heart that the leader was in fact Jimmy. The Cossacks used their horse skills to get the edge on the South Siders.  
“They’re too close!” Carl whirled round and drew his sword.  
Mickey and Ian flanked him, weapons in hand.  
“We only want the two Cossacks, Ian. Give us the Milkoviches and you and your brother can go free!”  
“We aren’t traitors to our friends, Jimmy” Ian shouted back.  
Jimmys face had a pained expression but he suddenly advanced lunging at Ian with his sword. His unexpected attack succeeded and Ian fell forwards with a moan.  
“Ian!” Shouted Mickey.  
Carl moved forwards and then heard the welcome scream of Fiona and her warriors arriving. Fiona took in the scene with a glance and then gave Carl the nod. They had agreed to put him in charge so Jimmy wouldn’t be able to predict their moves. Carl grinned wickedly and launched their counter attack.  
Mickey got off his horse and mounted Epona holding Ian close to him. Mandy took the reins of Mickey’s horse and the pair galloped off into the forest. As soon as they were safely in South Side, they stopped and Mickey carried Ian off his horse. Mandy wondered through the trees collecting leaves and herbs and made a poultice. She padded Ian’s wound.  
“That should hold for a day maybe. But it’s bad Mikhailo. We need to get to safety.”  
“Mickey.”  
“What”  
“He calls me Mickey. I like it”  
“Mickey.” Mandy rolled it around on her tongue.  
“Are you ok to ride through the night?” Asked Mickey.  
“I’m as good a rider as you are.”  
“Then let’s keep moving. He’s too still. I’m scared, Mandy.”  
She watched her brother get Ian back onto the horse and mount up behind him.  
“You like him, huh?”  
“I can’t begin to explain what he means to me, Mands ”


	10. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is brought home and Mandy learns about baths

Mickey and Mandy rode through the night, letting the horses lead the way, and finally caught sight of the castle walls as dawn broke. As they arrived at the gates a guard was blocking their path. He was tall, dark and well muscled. And he looked at Mickey with distaste.  
"You are riding Epona, Cossack. She is Ian Gallagher's horse.and you dare to approach our gates. I should kill you both where you sit."  
"Let us through." shouted Mickey. "Ian Gallagher is hurt."  
“Why should I believe you Cossack!” He said the word Cossack as if it was “Pondscum”  
Mickey moved the cloak to show Ian slumped there. The guard paled and rushed back to open the gates, and rang the alarm at the same time. Debbie was the first to appear in the courtyard followed by several other incumbents. Mickey got off Epona and took Ian into his arms. The guard appeared again in front of him.  
"I will take him, Cossack" he spat, holding his arms out for Ian.  
Rather than argue, Mickey let the man take Ian's body and he watched hm rush inside. Then he helped his sister get off Dewana and took the two mounts to the stables where a sleepy stable hand was just about ready to take them. They followed the crowd to a lower ground room where Ian was being carefully laid on a bed. The guard had immediately gone to the door and prevented anyone from entering. Lip arrived a moment later and went straight to his brother’s side, where he checked on the wound before searching for Mickey’s face in the crowd.  
"What happened?"  
"Jimmy?" Mickey pushed through the people until he was stopped by the guard again. Mickey wasn't sure he’d got the name right. "Ian knew him."  
The guard flashed a look of confusion at Mickey. He had been out on sweeps the previous weeks and so hadn’t met this young man who seemed so close with his king and family.  
"Lip" called Mickey.  
So close and so familiar!  
"What" Lip was gazing back at his brother  
"My sister, Mandy, is a skilled healer. Please, let her come take a look."  
Lip remembered Ian telling him of the salve the Cossack had given him.  
"Yes of course.” He nodded at the guard. “Let them through.”  
Mickey squeezed his sisters hand.  
"Please." He said. "Help him."  
Mandy was allowed entrance to the room although the guard kept his eyes on her the whole time.  
She pulled back the sheets and looked critically at the wound. Then she touched his forehead with the flat of her palm.  
She turned to the door.  
"Mikhailo!" she called.  
Mickey pushed past the guard to get to her.  
Mandy stopped while she thought through her English. Then she continued,  
"I need some plants - St Johns Wort, Comfrey and Shepherds Purse. Can you find them for me."  
Mickey nodded.  
"Also some beeswax and some oil. Do you have those?" She asked Lip.  
"Yes, of course" he replied. "And I can help Mickey get the herbs!"  
"Good then go! I will stay with Ian."  
The two men almost ran out of the room. As they left, the guard grabbed Mickey's arm and pushed him hard against a wall.  
"If he dies, make no mistake, I will kill you."  
"Caleb!" snapped Lip. "Put him down."  
But Mickey had extracted himself from the grasp and had Caleb in a tight hold.  
"If he dies" he growled. "I'll let you."  
The men returned with handfuls of plants and Mandy left them in charge of Ian while she went to the kitchen to brew her ointments. Debbie followed her, fascinated.  
Mandy made an infusion of herbs and used the beeswax and oil to create an ointment and an infused oil. As she brewed, stirred and filtered she talked Debbie through each step. Debbie had always felt like she didn't have a place in the family. She wasn't intelligent like Lip, or a warrior like Fiona or Carl. She wasn't even good with people like Ian. She was just Debbie, so often forgotten, or just lumped in with Liam. But watching Mandy, she felt she might have found her place. She was already an excellent gardener and she knew the names of many local plants. Mandy was explaining what each plant was for and why and Debbie had already committed it to memory.  
Mandy left the concoctions to steep.  
"We leave them for a day, Debbie and they'll be ready tomorrow evening."  
"That's amazing, Mandy. Thank you for letting me watch"  
Mandy smiled. "I've never had a sister before......." her words making Debbie blush.  
They walked companionably back to the room Ian was in. The man, Caleb was it, was stood outside the door and Mickey and Lip were both in the room.  
Mandy started to speak Ukrainian, but Mickey shook his head at her.  
"Sorry.” She said. “I wondered if there had been any change."  
Lip looked up at her. "No."  
"You look tired sis." Mickey said. "Lip may we stay here?"  
Lip looked at him in amazement.  
"Mickey, you live here. Ian sorted it all out before you left! He also arranged for a room for your sister. Its the one next door to yours."  
Mickeys eyes were wide. He had had no idea Ian would do such a thing.  
"I can't believe he would...."  
That made Lip smile.  
"Really? You don't know how my brother feels about you?"  
"He has already given me so much" mumbled Mickey.  
Them Lip stood up.  
"I never saw him happier than when you and he were here together. You are both welcome to stay with us"  
He held out his hand. Mickey looked at it and remembering how Carl greeted him, he clasped Lips forearm and pulled him into a hug. When they separated, Lip was grinning at him.  
"You both look like shit. Go bathe and get some rest. I will come if there isn’t any change.”  
As they left the room, Mandy was questioning Mickey.  
"Bathe?"  
"Mandy you won't believe it. I'll come with you and show you."  
Mickey led Mandy up the stairs to their rooms. He showed Mandy his and Ian's room first and then opened the door to the room designated hers. Mandy gasped as they entered a warm room with a large bed.  
"It's huge" she breathed.  
Soft lamps lit a glow in the large room with a white comfortable looking bed in the middle. The wardrobe was open and some simple clothes were there, just leggings and tunics as no one knew Mandy's shape or size but she would at least be clean and decent.  
Mickey took great pleasure in showing her the bathroom. The bath was smaller, only room for one, but she looked at it in confusion.  
"Watch" he said.  
Mickey moved the lever and the hot water began gushing into the tub. Mandy ran her hand under the water and giggled at the heat.  
"Wow"  
"Yeah. So, don't forget it and turn the lever when its full."  
Mandy smiled at him.  
"OK. Good night"  
He enfolded her in a hug. "Good night sis." And Mickey returned to his own room. A few minutes later he heard a squeal of joy and giggles which he assumed were from Mandy getting into the tub. He knew just how she felt, remembering his first bath, with Ian. He wiped the treacherous tears from his face at the memory and took a quick bath.  
Mickey lay back in the big bed and tried to sleep. He had been dead on his feet so how could it be that he was wide awake now? Ian was downstairs, and Mickey couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for over an hour before giving up, grabbing a blanket and heading back downstairs. Lip raised his head when Mickey walked back into the room and nodded at him, understanding. Then he left, closing the door quietly. Mickey curled up on the floor next to the bed where Ian lay. He could hear Ian's laboured breathing which seemed to him to be becoming easier. On that cold hard floor, Mickey fell asleep.


	11. Truth Brings Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up and Fiona and Carl come home.

Lip found Mickey still asleep on the floor next to Ian’s bed when he opened the door the next morning. He smiled at the image and quietly left without waking him. He bumped into Caleb on his way out.  
“Sorry m’lord.”  
Lip bridled slightly at the m’lord. He knew that’s who he was but he still found it unnerving and Caleb was always so obsequious.  
“Caleb, Mickey’s asleep in there so you probably want to wait.“  
“The Cossack!”  
Lip looked at Caleb and sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
“Caleb. Mickey is Ian’s choice. He has made that very clear. However you might feel about it, if you can’t deal with it, I’m going to need you to leave.”  
Caleb stared at his leader in shock.  
“No. I can handle it.”  
“Good.”  
Lip stayed in the same spot, looking pointedly at Caleb until the man awkwardly left. It was then Lip noticed Mickey standing in the doorway, watching them.  
“Sorry you had to hear that.”  
“It’s OK. Thank you for what you said.”  
Lip smiled.  
“Any change?”  
“A little, he woke up briefly in the night. I just hope he wakes up again. “  
“Me too. Why don’t you go get dressed, Mickey.”  
Mickey looked down at his bare chest, nodded and ran back up to his room. He didn’t want to leave Ian alone for any longer than necessary.  
Mickey ran into his sister on his way out of his room. She looked well rested and was Wearing some of the South Side clothing left in her room.  
“Good morning”  
“Mikhailo!” She called.  
He looked at her. Mandy corrected herself.  
“Mickey.”  
Mickey smiled. “What are your plans today?”  
“I’m off to the kitchen to finish the medicines for Ian.”  
“Oh!” Said Mickey. “Ian woke up in the night! Just briefly but...”  
“That’s a good sign. Hey wait. How do you know that?”  
Mickey blushed. “I was there. Couldn’t sleep without him.”  
Mandy stroked his arm.  
“He must be something special.”

The two walked companionably to the kitchen. Debbie was already there.  
“Mandy, hi!”  
Mandy smiled at the younger girl.  
“How are they looking.?”  
“I think they’re ready.”  
“Good. Let’s go to find Ian.”  
As they all went to Ian’s room, Debbie looked at Mandy’s outfit, critically.  
“I have lots of dresses, you know, if you wanted to come and have a look.”  
“Thank you Debbie. That’s very kind.”

They entered Ian’s room to find him awake and struggling to sit up. Mickey ran to his side.  
“Don’t try to move, Ian. My sister is here with something to help.”  
“Your sister?” Said Ian weakly. “We made it then?”  
“We did.” Mickey took Ian’s hand and kissed it. “I’ve been so worried! We all have!”  
“I’m so glad you’re still here.”  
The. Mickey remembered what Lip had told him.  
“You made it easy for us. Thank you.”  
Ian’s smile was worth every word. Mickey heard a cough, turned and saw his sister standing with Ian’s sister, smiling beatifically at them.  
“Ian, this is my sister Mandy. Mandy, this is Ian Gallagher.”  
Mandy came forwards, smiling  
“Thank you for coming to rescue me. “  
“I think my brother Carl did most of the rescuing!” Replied Ian with a faint smile.  
“Mmmm” mused Mandy. “I have some ointment for you.” She gestured at Debbie.  
“Debbie and I made it for you.”  
Debbie blushed pink with pride.  
“Thank you” smiled Ian. “And thank you Debs”  
Debs face lit up with happiness.  
Mandy nudged her brother.  
“Out of my way, I need to get to the patient.”  
Mickey glared at her but eventually he released Ian’s hand and moved to the other side to take his other hand. Mandy lowered the sheets and removed the bandages to look at the stab wound. It looked angry to Mickey and really sore. He looked up at Mandy with fear in his eyes. Mandy smiled at him.  
“He’s going to be fine, Mickey.”  
Ian squeezed his hand. “She calls you Mickey.”  
“I told you. I like it.”  
Mandy took a handful of the green ointment and gently patted it into Ian’s side. Then she soaked a pad in the oil and placed that over before bandaging him up.  
“There you go” said Mandy. “Now Debbie and I are going back to the kitchen for 20 minutes or so so I can tell her how to store these. “  
She looked at the pair firmly.  
“No hanky panky “  
As soon as she left, Ian pulled Mickey closer to him and kissed him.  
“Thank you for bringing me home” he said. 

Lip had joined the Milkoviches in Ian’s room when the alarm sounded late morning, for the return of Fiona and her cavalry. Fiona was at the forefront, her sword and horse bloodied. She looked triumphant. Lip had immediately gone to his stateroom to await Fiona’s update. He was surprised to see his younger brother Carl came in with her.  
She strode into the main hall to update her brother with the outcome.  
“Fiona! Good to have you back”  
Lip stood to greet his siblings. They embraced and Fiona started with her greatest concern.  
“How is Ian” asked Fiona.  
“Waking up. Luckily the Milkovich girl is an experienced healer. She has been making medicines for him. She seems very skilled so hopefully he should start recovering soon.”  
Fiona breathed out heavily. She loved her little brother and had practically brought him up so seeing him injured had affected her deeply.  
Lip was now looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“Mickey said it was Jimmy, Fiona?” He said finally.  
Fiona rubbed her chin and looked into Lip’s eyes.  
“It was, Lip.” She replied. “But he wasn’t alone. There were other South Siders with him, as well as a gang of Cossacks.”  
“Christ.”  
“Yeah - Jimmy was in charge though.”  
Fiona thought back to her skirmish with Jimmy.

_“You finally found men who let you lead them, Jimmy. Shame you had to betray your people.”_  
_ Jimmy put his head on one side._  
_“You never understood, Fiona. I didn’t want to be in charge of just the army._  
_“Then what?”_  
_ You didn’t want to be queen.”_  
_ Fiona pulled up Aïne in shock_  
_“What?!”_  
_“You should have been queen. We could have ruled the Southside. But you betrayed us.”_  
_ Now Fiona was enraged._  
_“You would never have been fit to rule, Jimmy.” She waved her arm expansively._  
_“This is all you will ever achieve.” Her tone was snide now.  
_ _ Jimmy was angry and began shouting orders to his army,_

“He knows all your plays.” Lip brought Fiona back to the room.  
“Yeah, so I handed over to Carl.” She smiled. “He had some new plays.”  
“Good thinking”  
“Yeah.” She said. “A couple of them got away.”  
“Jimmy?”  
Fiona’s face hardened.  
“No.”  
“You OK?”  
“I will be.”  
“I’m glad.”  
Carl had been struggling with something since they had arrived. He finally plucked up the courage.  
“Lip”  
“Yeah?”  
“Whilst I was in the Cossack camp....”  
“Yeah?”  
“I saw....“  
“You saw?”  
“Lip, I saw Karen.”  
Lip burst out laughing!  
“Yeah! Good one Carl!”  
“Lip I’m not joking! She was there and Mickey’s sister recognised her..”  
Lip was unimpressed.  
“Karen is spending some days with her mother. She’s there now.”  
“Then let’s go see, Lip. Please, I know what I saw”  
Lip could see Carl was serious. And a small voice inside told him that Terry had too much knowledge to just be getting it from Jimmy.  
“Ok Carl. Go see Ian. We’ll go to the Jackson estate this afternoon and see what we shall see.”

Fiona and Carl both ran to Ian’s room to see their brother. They were delighted to see that Ian had awoken and was even sitting up slightly. Mandy had just finished changing his dressing, cleaning the stab wound with the infused oil and then dressing the area with the ointment from the day before. She looked up at them, caught Carl’s eye and smiled. Carl’s face lit up at the small greeting. Mickey was sat next to Ian, holding his hand like he would never ever let go.

That afternoon, Lip, Carl and Fiona rode over to the Jackson estate. On their arrival, Sheila Jackson came rushing out to meet them.  
“Oh Lip hello! Um we weren’t expecting you!”  
“I know Sheila. Just a surprise visit. Is Karen here.”  
“Um no! I mean she was but she popped out.”  
“When is she coming back?”  
“Oh soon. Soon. I mean probably soon.”  
“Well, may we come in and wait?”  
“Um sure! Um but she may not come back for a while.”  
Lip was firm.  
“That’s all right. We’ll wait.”  
Sheila practically ran back into the house and the Gallagers followed. They stood in the salon expectantly. Out the corner of his eye, Lip saw something he thought he recognised.  
“Sheila, could I have a drink please?”  
As Sheila hot footed into the kitchen, Lip moved speedily and picked up the paper putting it in his bag. He took the glass of water gratefully and drank it down.  
“Hmmmm Sheila, it seems we can’t wait. So could you and Karen come to the stronghold on her return please.”  
“Yes! Of course! No problem” stammered Sheila.  
The three remounted and began the ride home.  
“What was that all about.” Asked Carl.  
“I found something that shouldn’t be there” replied Lip.  
“And you believe me?”  
“And I believe you.” Lip said flatly.


	12. The Invalid and The Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Ian talk.

“Where’s Mickey?” Wondered Ian as Mandy changed his dressing.  
“He’s outside sparring with Carl. Carl’s teaching him some new moves.”  
Ian laughed. He knew his brother had some dirty tricks up his sleeve.  
“Carl likes you” Ian declares. Mandy blushed.  
“Don’t matter.” She said. “He wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”  
“Why not?”  
“Carl’s high up in your cavalry. He’s important. I’m “ she looked down.  
“Not.”  
Ian watched her as she bandaged him up, she was avoiding his gaze, that he knew. Briefly he wondered about talking to Mickey about it. But then he remembered when some lad made a comment about Fiona and Ian had given the poor lad two black eyes and a bloody nose. He changed the subject.  
“How am I looking?”  
“Better than it could have been. I’ve been teaching Debbie how to do it if I’m not here.”  
“Why wouldn’t you be here?”  
Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked so much like Mickey, Ian laughed delightedly.  
“No, really Mandy. You’re not leaving us are you?”  
“If my father challenges Lip, it would make sense to lock me and Mickey up, Ian. We are Cossacks. That is obvious - look at us.”  
“And you are both our friends. I though we’d cleared that up? You and Mickey. You can stay here as long as you want. I hope Mickey will stay forever.”  
Mandy mulled this over and the looked Ian directly in his eyes.  
“You care for him?”  
“Very much.”  
“Did you know he slept beside you here on the floor?”  
“Yes. Lip told me. I have told him to go to bed now I’m awake.“  
“That guard doesn’t approve.”  
“What guard?”  
“The dark one, Caleb I think. “  
“Oh.“  
Ian looked slightly embarrassed.  
“Is he. Was he your boyfriend?”  
“No.”  
“Did he know that?”  
Ian was silent at that.  
“Were you two ever...”  
“Not really. I mean maybe. We fooled around. But it was over months ago.”  
“Not as far as he’s concerned, not from where I’m sitting.”  
Ian nodded, wondering where Mandy was going with this. 

“Did Mikhailo ever tell you much about his life in the camp?”  
Ian looked up. Mandy was wringing her hands, nervously.  
“No.” He said. “Not really”  
Mandy sat in the chair not looking at Ian.  
“I remember when he was 14, I was 12 and dad was having a go at him for never wanting anything to do with any of the women dad threw at him. Mikhailo wouldn’t say anything and dad would often hit him and tell him to “be a man”“  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, well one evening he came back to our tents so happy. Mikhailo was laughing and he gave me a great big hug. I laughed too and asked him what had happened.” Mandy looked down at the floor.  
“He said he couldn’t tell me unless I promised not to tell dad. So I promised. Of course I did. He said he’d met someone. By the lake. Someone he wanted to be close with. Someone he wanted to kiss. I asked him what her name was.”  
Ian noticed a tear rolling down her cheek.  
“Mandy.....” he began.  
“I’m ok. I need to tell you this. He was so happy, he said “His name was Gregor”. And I wondered why he didn’t want dad to know. I mean dad was always going on about Mikhailo having sex and stuff. And I thought it would make dad happy to know that he’d found someone. So...”  
“So you told him about Gregor.” Ian’s voice was sad.  
“Yes.” Mandy whispered. “He wasn’t happy at all. He hit me and said I was lying, so I hid. And then a few days later, Mikhailo wasn’t happy any more. I asked him what was wrong and he just shrugged and went off on his own. A few more days after that Mikhailo found Gregor’s body and dad’s only comment was “faggots get what they deserve.””  
“Does Mickey know what you did.”  
Mandy nodded. “I was having nightmares from my guilt so I told him. He hugged me and said it was OK. But it wasn’t.”  
“Your father is a monster.”  
“I know. But here’s the thing. The next time I saw Mikhailo that happy again, was when we were here and he was talking about you.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Please, Ian. I don’t know you very well but my brother hasn’t had much of a chance to be happy. Please don’t hurt him”  


Ian looked at his hands and then back up  
“I love him Mandy. It’s that simple. I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy.”  
“Oh!” Whispered Mandy, stunned.  
Just then Mickey and Carl came into the room, laughing.  
“What are you too whispering about?”  
Ian laughed and held out his arms, pouting.  
“You’re feeling better then.” Laughed Mickey, but he moved over to the bed and embraced his boyfriend.  
Boyfriend. Mickey never thought he would have a boyfriend, let alone one so beautiful and so kind and so....  
“Hey, Mick.”Ian broke into his reverie. “Whatcha thinking?”  
Mickey blushed and shook his head.  
Whilst Carl did want to see his brother, he had really come along with Mickey to speak to Mandy. He had been trying to talk to Mandy again ever since they had come back to the stronghold, with little success.  
“So Mandy” he began. “How’re you doing?”  
“I’m fine thanks, Carl.” She turned to her brother.  
“I need to go and look at something. Will you stay with Ian.”  
“Of course, but Mandy do you really need to...”  
But she’d already gone. Carl looked downhearted and stared after her.  
Just then one of Lip’s men came into the room.  
“Carl Gallagher” he announced formally. “Your presence is required in the stateroom”  
“OK” he turned to Ian and Mickey. “Karen must have showed up.”  
“Do you know where I can find Amanda Milkovich?”  
The Gallagher’s shrugged, but Mickey knew his sister.  
“Kitchen.”  
The guard nodded and left. Carl followed behind.  
Ian patted the side of his bed and Mickey snugged beside him.  
“What were you and my sister gossiping about?“  
Ian smiled.  
“She was just making sure my intentions were honourable.“  
Mickey smirked as he leaned in for a kiss.  
“Oh I do hope they're not.....”


	13. The Trial of Miss Karen Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and her mother return to the stronghold. And Lip is waiting.

The Jacksons had finally arrived at the stronghold. Karen was incandescent with rage. How dare Lip order her to appear. How dare he treat her like this. She stormed into the stateroom, her mother running behind her trying to calm her down.   
“What the hell, Lip!” She screeched as she slammed the door open.  
“Oh hi Karen” said Lip nonchalantly. “Thanks for stopping by.”  
“Stopping by!” Karen’s voice hit a whole new octave, causing Lip to stick a finger in his ear.  
“Yes. I thought you might have come by earlier, to be honest. I thought I made it very clear to you mother that I wanted to see you. I have something I need to talk about with you. You can stay can’t you?”  
Karen looked at Lip confused but turned her million dollar smile on him.  
“Of course, Lip.”  
“Could you take a seat over there” Lip pointed at two chairs sat separated from the other benches and chairs, over at the side of the room.  
“And Sheila why don’t you take the chair next to Karen?”

The two took their seats and at Lip’s nod, two of Fiona’s cavalry moved to stand casually on either side.  
Karen looked at Lip in surprise when Fiona, Carl, some of the castle senior staff and a Cossack woman who looked familiar but she couldn’t place exactly, filed into the room and took seats on the other side. Lip’s own chair, throne, was placed in the middle of the room. He took his seat.

“What’s going on Lip? What’s this all about?” Karen demanded.

Lip took a deep breath and stood up, facing Karen.

“Karen Jackson. You have been accused of fraternising with the enemy, with Terry Milkovich.” Lip watched Karen’s face as he spoke. Her eyes widened and there was, what, a glimpse of fear? Then nothing, a blank canvas. He continued.  
“What do you have to say.”  
Karen looked at her mother who was staring at Lip in horror. She nudged Sheila and then turned her beautiful smile on Lip.  
“Lip of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Why would you even think that?”

Lip sighed.   
“Ok. Let’s do this.” He sat down.  
“The chair recognises Carl Gallagher.“  
Carl stood up.  
“Carl,” began Lip. “Can you tell us what you saw.”  
“Right”, said Carl. “We had gone to the Cossack settlement to find Mickey’s sister, Mandy.“  
“Who is we?”  
“Myself, Ian Gallagher, and Ian’s friend Mickey, Mickey is Terry Milkovich’s son and has joined our cause.”  
“Thank you Carl. Carry on”  
“I was the only one they had never encountered so I went into the camp to find Mandy”  
“OK and then what.”  
“Mandy and I were on our way back to Ian when I saw Karen walking through the camp.”  
“Karen Jackson”  
“Yes. She was walking through the camp as if she belonged there.”  
“Did you speak to her?”  
“No. Mandy recognised her as “her father’s whore” so I decided it wasn’t safe, and we hid.”  
Karen took a sharp breath then and glared at the Cossack woman, who she assumed was this Mandy.  
“Thank you Carl.”  
Carl nodded and took his seat. Lip turned to Mandy.

“The chair recognises Amanda Milkovich”  
Mandy stood up.  
“Thank you for joining us Mandy. I know you would prefer to be caring for my brother.”  
She smiled slightly and nodded.  
“You are Terry Milkovich‘s only daughter, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you recognise the blonde woman sitting over there.”  
“Yes.”  
“Who is she to you?”  
“She is my father’s latest girlfriend.”  
“Latest?”  
Mandy laughed without humour.  
“Yes Terry doesn’t usually keep his women around for long. Then they go to auction.”  
Karen made a tiny sound at this. Lip looked at her raising an eyebrow.   
“Auction?”  
“Yes. Terry auctions women he doesn’t want any more to the soldiers. They go to the highest bidder.”  
Now everyone had an appalled look on their face and Mandy drop her head in shame. Carl put out his hand to her but she shook him off and stood there defiantly.  
“You’re sure this woman is your father’s girlfriend?”  
“Yes.” Mandy’s voice was clear and strong. “She has been coming and going from the camp for weeks. She is very mean and bossy so while she wasn’t very popular with the other women, she was memorable.”  
“Thank you Mandy.”  
She nodded and sat down.  
Then Lip went over to his desk and picked up the item he had taken from the Jackson house.  
“Karen, I’m going to show you something. I’m hoping you can tell me what it is?”  
He showed her the paper in his hands.  
“Um. It looks like a map with lines and writing in it.“  
“Yeah. In fact” he showed it to the now rapt audience. “It’s a map of our defences throughout the South Side. So, Karen, can you tell me what it was doing in your living room?”  
Karen glared at her mother, looked at Lip weighing up her options before her shoulders dropped and her chin stuck out stubbornly.  
“Fine. Yes. I’m Terry’s girlfriend. And not just his ‘latest’. When he takes over the South Side I shall be his queen.”   
Mandy guffawed at this.  
“And he will, Lip, He will win. You are no match for him and his army.”  
Then she turned to face Lip and add spitefully.  
“You are no match for him as a man either.”  
Lip looked sad.   
“You know. When Carl told me what he’d seen I didn’t believe him. I couldn’t believe you would do something so dreadful and so stupid.”  
“Stupid? I shall be queen!”  
Lips mouth turned up then in a thin smile.  
“You would have been queen here, Karen. But, very well. You want to be a Cossack, you shall. My judgement is this. Your home and lands are forfeit. You are banished beyond our boundaries never to return.”  
He then looked at Sheila who was broken utterly.  
“Sheila I cannot believe you didn’t know at least some of this.”  
“I.... I... She’s my daughter, Lip.” Mumbled Sheila.  
“I know. You will go with her to the Cossacks. You will both go today. These guards will accompany you. You can stop at your home to pick up essentials. The Guard will also bring back the necklace I gave you as an engagement present. This is my final judgement.“  
Lip addressed the room.  
“Thank you all. You may go."


	14. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen finds out she backed the wrong horse

Karen was riding dispiritedly towards the Jackson estate. Her mother was loudly crying next to her and they were flanked by two of Lips guards. Karen wasn't crying. That FUCK! How dare he do this to her? In front of that Cossack woman too! The slut! Well she'd show him. She’d show them all. She'd go to Terry and he would take her in his arms and tell her it will be OK. And when she is queen she will have Lip flogged in front of her. And have that slut flogged too.   
The guards looked at each other. The girl was smiling?! Did she even know what was to happen to her?  
They arrived at the Jackson home, where the two women gathered up some clothes and personal belongings and then the four started out for the border. The slow pace set due to Sheila Jackson sobbing so hard she couldn't control her horse, lulled Karen into a kind of reverie. She remembered when shed been out riding how she'd met the leader of the Cossacks out with some of his men. His older sons, she found out later. One of them had recognised the necklace she wore and nudged his father. Terry had smiled at her and the two had started talking. He was utterly smitten, Karen remembered. She had always been able to make men fall in love with her and as the talking had given way to more, she knew this is where she was supposed to be. With this man, ruling over both South Side and Cossacks.  
So when he had asked her about Lip’s plans she found it easy to manipulate Lip into telling her everything. He was so boring! Wanting to talk about politics and plans. But now she had a reason to listen and remember. She would go to the settlement as often as she dared to tell Terry everything she had learned and was rewarded with his love and his passionate embrace.   
Yes. Love. Karen had no doubts that Terry loved her. She knew that he would be pleased to see her and relieved the pretence was over and she wasn't with Lip any more.

They had to camp for the night, the guards sleeping in turns to keep watch and the next day, they all reach the South Side border. At the border the guards waited watching the two women ride off down out of their territory. Then they turned and began the ride home.  
“That was weird.”  
“I know. Did you like her.”  
“Oh hell no. 200% bitch.”  
“Yup.”  
“You got the necklace?”  
“Of course.”  
“Right then. Let’s go.”

Meanwhile Karen led her mother down to the Cossack settlement. She rode up to the two sentries, imperiously.   
“Let us through. We are here to see Terry Milkovich.”  
One said something to the other in Ukrainian and they both laughed. The sentry who had spoken said.  
“You are not expected.”  
“I know.” Karen was irritated. “But things change.”  
“You wait here. We go ask him”  
The sentry left the ladies with the other guard. Karen was staring at the sentry thinking “When I am queen, you will be out!”  
They waited and waited. And then they waited some more. Eventually the sentry reappeared. Alone.  
“Well?”  
“He is busy. You are to be taken to tent.”  
Karen’s eyes narrowed, but they followed the sentry into the camp. To Karen’s shock, they weren’t taken to the large sumptuous tents that Terry lived in, but instead they were taken to the much less luxurious women’s quarter.  
Karen was fuming, this wasn’t what she had expected at all.  
Eventually, a sentry came to the tent.  
“He will see you now.”  
“Finally!” Huffed Karen.  
She followed the sentry into Terry’s tent. She turned her smile on him.  
“Terry”, she said softly.  
Terry wasn’t smiling. He looked slightly bored.  
“Why are you here Karen?”  
“It’s out, my relationship with you. Lip knows . So we have come to be with you.“  
Terry laughed without humour.  
“And why would I want you now? You are no use to me here.”  
“But....” Karen protested.. “You love me. You promised me. I would be your queen”  
Terry laughed again.  
“You stupid whore. Why would I want someone as vapid as you?”  
Karen stared at him in shock.  
“But Terry.... you cant mean”  
“You are no use to me. You are a liability. So you will be auctioned next week. And your mother too. I might be able to recoup a small amount of money.”  
Karen started to cry.  
“Auction?”  
“Yes. Now fuck off you slut and leave me be.”  
Terry gesticulated at his sentry who reappeared silently to take Karen’s arm And direct her back to her tent.” When she got back her mother was waiting expectantly.  
“So are we moving?”  
“No.” Karen flung herself on the mattress.”  
“Why not. Doesn’t Terry want you with him.“  
“No”  
“But....”  
Karen cut her off.  
“Shut up mother.”


	15. Pushing Past Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey share feelings and Carl and Mandy take their friendship to a new level

Mickey and Ian were sitting on Ian’s sickbed chatting. Mandy had decided Ian needed a restorative and was with Debbie in the her garden hunting down the ingredients.  
“We never talk about our pasts” Ian was saying. “Why do you think that is.”  
Mickey took Ian’s hand. “For me,” he began. “My life began that day in the forest. I left my past behind that day.”  
Ian smiled at him.  
“But what if part of your past is still around and interfering today?”  
Mickey looked over at his boyfriend.  
“Ahhh you mean something like, say, Caleb.”  
Ian sat up. “How did you know that?!”  
Mickey looked smug.  
“Well firstly, he always gives me dirty looks whenever he thinks no one is looking.”  
“OK”  
“Secondly, he is here far more often than even your brothers.”  
“True.”  
“And thirdly.....”  
Mickey smirked.  
“Thirdly, Mandy told me he was your ex and to watch him!”  
“She told you!”  
“Of course. I AM her brother.”  
Ian laughed. Then he became serious.  
“Did she tell you everything that was said that day?”  
“You mean about Gregor?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m glad you know.”  
“Me too.”  
“Was that all she said?”  
“No. She told me that she’d warned you.”  
“Did she tell you what I said to that.”  
“She did.”  
“And...” Ian was nervous now, but he had no need.  
“And I have loved you since that first night in the forest. I know we hardly knew each other, but I knew. I knew the minute you opened your mouth. I was utterly gone.”  
“Oh!” Ian couldn’t contain his smile.  
“Does that clear things up for you.?”  
“Oh yes. Definitely.”  
Mandy reappeared with a steaming drink.  
“Out the way Mickey, Ian needs to drink this all down.”  
Mickey wrinkled his nose as the bitter smelling drink went past him to Ian’s hands.  
“Rather you than me!”  
Mickey kissed Ian on the nose and left to talk to Lip about Terry Milkovich‘s plans.

Ian drank the disgusting concoction and then looked sideways at Mandy.  
“I need a favour.”  
“Of course.”  
“Epona hasn’t been out since I was hurt. She needs a run out. Would you mind taking her out?“  
“Your horse?”  
“Yes. You could see if Carl would go with you. Keep you safe.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Nevertheless I would be happier.....”  
Mandy stared at him. She wanted to swear and shout, but she already loved Ian like her own brother, and his advice was probably sound. And she could just imagine riding over the moorland, Hair streaming out behind her maybe stopping near a river......”  
“OK.”  
“Great. Let’s call for Carl.”  
Never far away from Mandy, Carl joined them swiftly. Ian put the proposition to him and he agreed enthusiastically. The two stopped by the kitchen for some lunch and went to get the horses.  
As soon as Mandy was astride Epona, she felt a freedom she hadn’t felt for a very long time. She followed Carl out fo the stronghold but as soon as they hit the heath, she dug her heels in to Epona and the horse galloped off ecstatically. Carl kept up with her easily, and he watched her joyous riding with a smile. 

Eventually they came to the river and Mandy slowed down to a walk. She watched the fish jump through the current and the large bird waiting to catch the fish. The air smelled so fresh. She turned to Carl happily.  
“Shall we lunch here.”  
“Looks good.“  
They dismounted and allowed the horses to wander down to the edge to drink. Car began to lay out the picnic on the grass and then watched Mandy remove her boots to go paddling. He face when the icy water hit her toes gave him a jolt of electric pleasure and he wondered if he dared ask again.  
Carl made a sandwich and handed it to Mandy when she returned and decided to just go for it.  
“Do you like me?”  
Mandy nearly dropped the bread. Her face turned puce and she looked away. Inside her head a voice was saying that it was time to be honest. Before it was too late.  
“Yes Carl, I do like you. But it doesn’t matter how I feel.”  
“Of course it does!” Carl’s confusion was apparent. He was now half delighted she liked him and devastated she said it didn’t matter.  
“We can’t. We could never...” Mandy rubbed a tear from her eye. Bloody emotions.  
“Why not?”  
She sighed.  
“Because, Carl, you know what happened to me. In the camp. And I am ashamed of that. You’ve seen me at my most vulnerable and....” she tailed off not quite darling to finish.  
“And?”  
Mandy took a deep breath. She had wanted to become a healer after her father had first taken her and she found herself pregnant, not a good position for a young Cossack girl. She had read about some herbs that could help and although they definitely did do the trick, she was afraid she had damaged herself permanently. And so she had decided then to learn how to do things properly.  
For the first time in her life, even her own brother didn’t know, she told someone the whole sordid story.  
Carl was silent for a long time, and Mandy wondered if she’d made a huge mistake. Then he stood up.  
“None of that was your fault. I don’t think less of you, I think more! Thank you for telling me, for trusting me. I think I can help with one thing though.”  
He removed his tunic to reveal a broad, well muscled chest. She stared at him. It was a nice chest. Then he removed his boots and his leggings until he was standing there naked in front of her.  
“There.” He said. “Now we’ve both been vulnerable in front of each other.”  
Mandy’s eyes softened and she walked up to him. She placed her finger tips on his chest and smiling up at him, gave him a shove backwards. Carl over balanced and tripped backwards landing with an almighty splash in the icy river. He made a very unmanly sound and scrambled to stand up. Mandy was laughing almost hysterically, so she didn’t see him exit the water and grab her around her waist to take her back in with him. Her laughs were squeals as he dropped her unceremoniously in the water. Mandy stood up shaking herself as Carl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her. Her hands moved up his body around his neck and into his hair. He lowered his hands to her bottom and gently lifted her up. Mandy locked her legs around Carl’s waist and he walked out of the water and up onto the bank. Once there, she dropped down and he felt bereft at the loss. He helped her take off her dress and leggings and hang them over bushes to dry. The. The two lay down in the grass gazing at each other in wonder,  
Carl pushed Mandy’s dark hair back.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
She blushed, prettily as far as Carl was concerned. He leaned forwards to kiss her again. His body was definitely suggesting a number of things to him right now and it took all his concentration not to listen. He didn’t want this to be a quick roll in the hay. He wanted her to know how special she was. He wanted their first time to be all the sappy things he usually hated. Soft lights, comfy bed, spooning afterwards. All that crap. He laughed. Except it wasn’t crap was it. Not if it was for her.  
“What’s so funny.”  
“Me. I used to think romance was crap and pointless. Now all I can think about is how wonderful it would be to romance you.”  
Mandy tipped her head to one side.  
“Is that right? This from the man who touched me up when we were hiding from guards at the settlement camp.”  
She was smiling at him when she said it so even the rebuke felt wonderful to Carl.

They lay there occasionally kissing and stroking each other, talking about anything and everything. Eventually Carl noticed the sun was staring to go down so they got dressed mounted up and rode back to the stronghold. Having returned the horses to the stables, Carl had some work to do so he kissed Mandy’s hand and she went to check on Ian. He was reading with Mickey but they put it aside when she entered.  
Mandy tried not to look guilty or overly happy but was finding it very difficult.  
“Did you have a good time?” Asked Ian innocently.  
“Yes thanks. It was good to get out for a ride.”  
“I bet it was” Mickey guffawed.  
“What do you mean by that?” Mandy tried to sound offended.  
This just made her brother laugh even harder.  
“Mandy.” He said once he’d calmed down. “Your dress is on inside out.”


	16. The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for Battle

Mandy had finally decided that Ian was well enough to get up. Ian had spent 4 days drinking the foul smelling restorative Mandy had brewed. It seemed to get more disgusting every day but Ian had to admit it worked. Which meant he could finally join his boyfriend, sister and brothers in the stateroom where they had been discussing their options for the past 3 days.

“OK,” began Lip. “What do we know?”  
“Jimmy was a traitor.” Began Ian. “Sorry Fiona, but he was.”  
“No you’re right. And he probably bought his way into Terry Milkovich army with my fighting styles. He knew them better than anyone.”  
“Agreed.” Lip nodded. “Add to that Karen’s betrayal. She was getting me to talk about ten defences and our movements.” He laughed with no merriment. “I thought she was taking an interest.”  
“So essentially,” Fiona summarised. “Everything we’ve planned and tried before is out.”

“Yeah. So what do we have in our favour?”  
Fiona spoke first.  
“Not much to be honest.”  
Emboldened by having Ian next to him, Mickey spoke up.  
“My father is egotistical enough to believe his methods are unbeatable. But I’ve watched him for years. Often as an outsider and there are definitely weaknesses.“  
Mickey looked around for some paper and a pencil. He started drawing his fathers preferred formations for them.  
Just then the door banged open and Mandy stormed in, followed by Debbie.  
“Are you all going to war?”  
“Hi Mandy, Debbie. Nice to see you both.” Lip was all exaggerated patience.  
“I’m coming with you. You’ll need a healer.”  
“No!” Shouted Carl.  
“You don’t get to decide that Carl.” Mandy turned to Lip.  
“You’ll need me.”  
“And if she goes, I go” said Debbie determinedly.  
Lip sighed. “Do I have a choice?”  
“No” replied Mandy. “We’ve been making salve, poppy syrup and comfrey ointment. We are ready. “  
“Fine.”  
“Lip!” Carl was appalled.  
“Sorry Carl but she’s right. Their skills will be invaluable.”  
Carl sighed, and watched as the woman he adored left the room triumphantly.  
Lip brought out large maps of the South Side and surrounding areas and the five of them put their heads together to develop a plan that was definitely unlike anything they’d done before. As evening befell they put their plans away, to send messages to the troops that the South Side was going to war the next day.

As Ian and Mickey walked out of the stateroom, Caleb was loitering in the corridor. Ian looked at him despairingly.  
“Why are you here Caleb?”  
“Just running some errands, nothing special.”  
“For Chrissake, I told you months ago I wasn’t interested. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”  
To his surprise, Mickey pulled on his hand.  
“Ian, come on. Leave the poor man alone.”  
They walked off with Ian saying “What was that all about, Mick?”  
“I got to thinking. These last nights without you, I understand. If I lost you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself either. And I don’t think I’d be able to get over it.”  
Ian kissed his hand as they climbed the stairs to their room. Caleb stared at them, his face unreadable.

Carl was sat in his room head in his hands. He couldn’t believe Mandy had volunteered to go with them. He wondered how he was going to keep his mind off her so he could fight. Being detached and emotionless had always given him an edge. How could he maintain that now? He huffed irritably. And removed his boots and his tunic. There was a quiet knock at his door. Opening it, Carl saw Mandy standing there with a small smile on her face. He returned the smile and opened the door wide so she could walk in.  
“I thought you might have trouble sleeping.” She said.  
“I always do the night before.”  
“Perhaps I can help.” Mandy lifted her arms and pulled her dress over her head. She was naked in front of him. She looked right into his eyes and knew she had made the right decision. Carl was looking at her like she was a beautiful expensive jewel. His face was full of awe and love. Suddenly he came to his senses and scooped her up into his arms and took her to his bed.  
He turned his lamp down low and returned to Mandy who was lying on his bed demurely. He removed his own leggings and lay beside her. He was nervous. Carl hadn’t been nervous with a women in four years. But then Carl had never been with a a woman he liked, really liked before.  
For her part, Mandy felt surprisingly sanguine. After telling Carl everything about her past, she could now enjoy her new feelings and revel in Carl’s feelings for her. It was rather delightful, the enjoyment of being desirable. And Mandy liked it. She stretched languidly. Carl watched her body stretch like a cat and he flushed with desire. She was so beautiful. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he kissed her wrist and her forearm and up her arm to her neck. 

Ian and Mickey went up to their room. As soon as the door was closed, Ian pushed Mickey onto their bed.  
“Hey! What’s got into you Ian?” Laughed Mickey.  
“I’ve had to look at you for weeks without touching you, Mick. You have no idea how horny I am.”  
“I think I might.”  
“So take off your clothes.”  
“You gonna let me up then.”  
Ian bit his lip. He didn’t want to release Mickey, but he did want his lover without clothes. He rose up onto his knees to let Mickey sit up. The two stripped quickly and Ian caught Mickey scanning over his body rakishly.. he smirked. He had missed this man. He’d missed the closeness. He’d definitely missed the sex, but it was more than that.  
Mickey laid back. “My clothes are off. What now?” He was grinning at Ian expectantly. Ian realised that whilst he had missed Mickey, Mickey had missed him in turn. He covered Mickey with his body, nuzzling his neck and kissing wherever his mouth landed.  
“Now I get to love you.”

Lip was sat on his throne, a bottle of liquor in his hand. Fiona walked in, snatched the bottle and poured herself a large glass.  
“Can’t sleep?” asked Lip casually.  
“Carl has a visitor.”  
“Ahh” sometimes Lip was pleased he had a wing all to himself so he didn’t have to listen to his siblings whenever they had a sex life.  
“You were just the same though, before a battle.”  
“Yes but that was when I had someone. Now I don’t, everyone should abstain.”  
Lip looked at her for a nanosecond before they both burst out laughing.  
“Bad luck sis. You and me both.”  
“Maybe we should find ourselves a Rusyn next time” mused Lip.  
“Seems to have worked for our brothers?!” Agreed Fiona.  
Lip poured them both a large slug of the liquor and they raised their glasses  
“To finding love, wherever it lives”


	17. War. What Is It Good For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone makes it out alive

The morning saw the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches eating breakfast in silence. Mickey had his black leather clothing on again and all the others wore chain armour over their leggings and tunics. The only one not dressed for battle was Liam who was staying in the castle. Lip had taken him to one side and spoken seriously to him.  
“So, Liam you will be the Gallagher in charge whilst we’re gone. But I would listen to Sandra’s advice. “  
Liam’s teacher and nanny looked up at hearing her name and smiled. Liam nodded seriously at his brother. He had never had his whole family away in one go before.  
Lip gave his brother a big hug. They received notification that the rest of the cavalry had arrived. Fiona went outside to rally her troops and the others got their weaponry together. Carl wandered over to Mickey.  
“Mickey.”  
“Carl.”  
“I’m in love with your sister.”  
“I know.”  
“I intend to marry her.”  
Mickey grinned.  
“You want my blessing?”  
“It’d be nice.”  
“Then you have it, bro.”  
Carl held out his hand and Mickey gripped his forearm and pulled him in for a hug. Carl took a small dagger out of his surcoat and tucked in Mickey’s belt.  
“For luck.”  
They hugged again and went to get their horses. Ian was already in the stable getting the ladies up on their mounts. Carl mounted his horse and rode out with Mandy and Debbie. Mickey and Ian locked eyes.  
“Don’t be a hero Ian.” Mickey’s voice was thick with emotion.  
“Stay alive, Mick.” Replied Ian, equally emotional.  
They didn’t touch, both knowing that if they did they wouldn’t be able to contain their emotions. Instead they mounted up and stretched out their hands to touch fingertips.  
The troop made their way through the South Side. At the Alibi they stopped in to announce their intention and pick up any last potential warriors.  
As they rode Carl and Ian fanned out with Fiona either side of Lip leaving Mickey to ride further behind. Mickey didn’t mind as it meant he could scan the surroundings and keep Ian in view. A horse pulled alongside him. Mickey glanced up and was surprised to see Caleb riding next to him. Mickey looked at him questioningly but said nothing. The other man spoke first.  
“I heard what you said.”  
“When?”  
“Last night about Ian and me.”  
“Oh?”  
“I didn’t trust you. Thought you might hurt Ian. I thought if you left I’d be able to get him back.”  
Mickey took in this information.  
“Okay......”  
Caleb took a deep breath.  
“I wanted you to go. I thought if I could find your family, they would come and get you.”  
Mickey was suddenly on edge.  
“What did you do Caleb?”  
“Nothing. I wanted to but I didn’t have the courage.”  
Mickey breathed out.  
“I heard what you said. And I wanted you to know that I was wrong and I’m sorry”  
“Nothing to be sorry for, Caleb. You’re allowed to think as long as you don’t do.”  
He smiled at the other man.  
“I do understand. I love him.”  
“You’re very lucky”  
“I know.”  
They rode on in silence. Mickey wondered if this young man would ever really recover from his brief time with Ian. And then Mickey began to wonder if he himself could ever be without Ian now.

They made it to the forest before a small group of Cossacks attacked. It wasn’t a hard fight but Fiona knew that if they let any alive, they would warn the Cossack camp. They rode further into the forest before making camp for the night. After a quiet night, the troop continued out into the heath land as the sun rose. Mickey rode to the front of the army, his dark features and armour ensuring he stood out against the South Siders. As each warrior exited the trees, they saw the line of Cossacks waiting for them. Fiona smirked and didn’t try to hide it. Mickey had been absolutely right in his prediction of his father’s actions. Terry looked over at Fiona and growled when he realised he no longer had the element of surprise.  
Terry scanned the lines of riders and caught sight of his youngest son glaring at him. Terry roared and kicked his horse into action, riding straight at Mickey, rage driving him forwards. Suddenly a South Side rider intervened to protect Mickey. Caleb urged his horse in front of Dewana. Terry didn’t even blink just lunged forwards with his sword. Caleb slumped over and it took all of Mickey’s skill to gather the reins and stop Caleb from falling off his horse. Mickey looked up at his father who was laughing. Mickey turned Caleb’s horse and slapped her on the rump, sending her off back towards Mandy’s ‘hospital’.

Mickey turned to his father  
“You pathetic excuse for a man” he shouted in English  
Terry Milkovich shouted back in Ukrainian and laughed before wheeling his horse around to slash at Mickey. 

Caleb's horse stumbled, panicked into the forest where Mandy had set up. Mandy caught the reins and calmed the animal down before helping Caleb off his horse and lying him down on the ground. She looked at his wound carefully. Sadly she stroked his face. She called over to Debbie who brought the poppy syrup. Mandy gently lifted Caleb’s head and gave him a deep swing of the opiate. As she moved to get him a blanket, he grabbed her wrist.  
“I redeemed myself. Ian can be happy.”  
Not really understanding but figuring it meant something to Caleb, she stroked his hair.  
“Yes Caleb. You did good”  
He smiled and closed his eyes. She waited a few moments before covering his face with his jacket. 

Terry’s eyes were triumphant as he slammed his sword at his youngest son.  
Mickey swerved to avoid the blade but the force knocked him off his horse.  
“Mickey” screamed Ian.  
Terry turned towards him, laughing. Then he began to walk his horse inexorably towards Mickey’s prone body. Terry dismounted and walked up to the young man.  
Mickey grabbed Carl’s tiny knife from his belt and threw it at his father. Mick was a good shot. The knife hit him squarely in the chest and the man fell back in shock.  
From behind him Mickey heard a banshee scream. Mandy had run forwards, her dagger in her hand. She threw herself on Terry’s body screaming profanities in Ukrainian and blindly stabbing his torso with the dagger. Mickey stood up painfully and put his arms around his sister, murmuring comforting sounds until she stopped screaming and started sobbing in his arms.  
“He’s gone Mandy.” Said Mickey. “Really gone.”  
Fiona rode over then. Her cavalry were making short work of the Cossacks under Carl’s command and large groups were surrendering.  
“Mick, take Mandy back. There’s something I need to do and I think she shouldn’t see.”  
He nodded and led his horse back to the makeshift hospital with Mandy under his arm.  
Fiona got down and walked to Terry’s body. She grabbed his hair and cooly severed his head. She tied the head to her saddle and remounted.  
The shock of Terrys death at the hand of his own family reverberated through the Cossacks. Terry's army was easily rounded up. They dropped their weapons and raised their hands in submission. Fiona and Lip led a small group down towards the settlement. Ian, Mickey and Carl were at the forefront and they all rode determinedly towards the camp. When they arrived, the sentries already had their arms up and had dropped their weapons. News of Lip’s success had already travelled before them. As the South Siders walked into the camp, men identified by Mickey as his brothers stood in a line. Fiona walked out in front and threw Terry's head at their feet.  
"Your leader is gone" she shouted.  
Mickey repeated the words in Ukrainian, just to make the point.  
"So who is in charge now?"  
Again Mickey translated the words, although he knew his brothers spoke English.  
They looked at each other, each nodding like they had already discussed it.  
One stepped forward.  
"Mikhailo." he announced.  
This shocked everyone, especially Mickey. He spoke to his brother in Ukrainian. Fiona looked over at him.  
"I asked him what the hell he was playing at." shrugged Mickey.  
The brother replied in English.  
"Our father nearly destroyed our people with his expansion ideas. We just want to find somewhere where we can settle, find wives-"  
"Or husbands" called out another brother laughing  
"Or husbands." agreed the speaker.  
"We are good with horses and other animals,we're farmers, weapon makers. Could we make our home with you? Mikhailo will rule us. You trust him. We will swear fealty to you, High King."  
They all bowed their heads at Mickey and Lip.  
Lip turned his horse to speak privately to Mickey.  
"Can they be trusted"  
"They are genuine. The fear of my father was the driving force behind our actions. A true Cossacks word is their bond. They have sworn fealty - They mean it."  
Lip nudged his horse to face the Milkoviches.  
"Very well. You have sworn fealty to me and to your leader-"  
"Hetman" murmured Mickey  
"To your Hetman, Mikhailo. every person who does the same is granted peaceful living in the South Side or near its borders. Let us get this done so we can all start our lives afresh"

From her tiny tent, Karen watched with tears streaming down her face. She had given up this man, a king and now look - He had the trust of both the South Siders and the Cossacks. She wondered if it was too late. Karen wiped her face and crept out of the tent to walk towards the delegation. She was spotted by Debbie who stood in her path.  
"What do you want."  
"Debbie, I... I just want to speak to Lip."  
"Don't be ridiculous. After what you did?"  
"Let me past Debbie. I want to see Lip."  
Lip had caught sight of her and called out  
"It's OK Debs."  
Karen slipped triumphantly past the redhead towards Lip.  
"Oh Lip I'm so sorry. Can't we start again - I'm sure I can make it up to you."  
Lips voice was cold.  
"Because of you, good people died. I proposed to try and make things right between our families but you alone destroyed that trust. Your land and property are still forfeited but i will not prevent you making a new life here in the South Side. Do not come near me or my family. And that includes my extended family, the Milkoviches."  
The brothers looked shocked at that but then Lip turned to his two brothers.  
"They are family aren't they?"  
Ian moved up to the new Hetman of the Cassocks and took his hand.  
"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetman is the old Cossack name for a political leader


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, there's a lot of work to do

It took a long time to hear all the pledges, to write up the paperwork, to burn the bodies. The funeral pyres burned for days, with families arriving to pay their respects and shed their tears. Lip knew it would be difficult to integrate the Cossacks due to the strength of feeling, so he and Mickey worked to annex the land around where the Cossack encampment had been. This gave the Cossacks a place to build their community, to build homes and start their farms. Not all South Siders were anti Rusyn and slowly there began some trade between the two communities. It helped that two of the High King’s brothers had taken lovers from the Rusyn community and one of them was their chief or Hetman. Lip knew it would take some time to integrate the communities but he felt positive about the future.  
Mickey was busy nearly all the time. The Rusyns had been so reliant on orders from Terry Milkovich, they had forgotten how to govern themselves. Even his own brothers were constantly questioning, asking advice, pestering. Mickey hadn’t spent much time in the stronghold and Ian missed him terribly. Then one day Mickey just went missing. His horse, Dewana was gone and Ian noticed he’d taken his striped blanket. The Milkovich brothers had appeared at the stronghold asking to see him. There was a queue of people wanting his advice/orders. Ian looked at them all and said  
“You’ll have to sort it out yourself. Mickey’s not here.”  
But Ian was worried. Mickey hadn’t said much to Ian lately, being too tired to do much but sleep in the castle. Ian sat in the kitchen worrying. Mandy wondered in.  
“What’s up with you?” She asked.  
“I’ve lost him.” Said Ian sadly.  
Mandy knew straight away who Ian meant.  
“No you haven’t. He loves you.”  
“Then where is he?”  
Mandy thought.  
“When he was little, Mickey would always go into the woods if he was worried or upset. He loves the trees you know. And the wildlife.”  
Ian remembered where he first met Mickey and he smiled at Mandy.  
“Thanks Mandy.” He looked at her face. She looked even paler than usual.  
“Hey, are you OK?”  
“Yes. Fine why?”  
“You look a little pale.”  
“Oh I’m a bit tired. Not getting much sleep you know?”  
She grinned at him.  
“Yeah. I know.”  
Ian packed some provisions and saddled up Epona. He cantered through the town to the edge of the forest and then slowed down to a walk once he entered the trees. He headed for the glade he and Mickey spent that first night. When he got near, Ian dismounted and walked Epona through the bushes. He found Dewana grazing on fresh grass and he let Epona join her. He could hear splashing from the brook on the other side of the copse. Ian pushed through and smiled at the sight that met him.  
Mickey was splashing about in the shallow water. He was naked and looked to be enjoying himself immensely. Ian crept back into the trees and stripped. Nude he reappeared at the waters edge and splashed his way to Mickey. Mickey spun around at the first splash in consternation, but smiled when he saw who was there. The two closed the gap and wrapped their arms around each other. Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s hair.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going. I just had to get away.”  
“I know. I’m glad you came here.”  
Mickey pulled back enough to see Ian’s face.  
“This place is important to me.”  
“Me too.”  
Mickey smiled at him but the smile faded all too soon.  
“I don’t want to rule, Ian.“  
“I figured.”  
“I like animals. Horses and that. I’m good with animals. Not people.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Then we find a way. Together.”  
Mickey felt Ian take his hand and kiss it.  
“We’ll talk to Lip. He’ll have an idea.”  
Mickey nodded and then looked at Ian through his lashes.  
“Do we have to go right now?”  
Ian smiled and brought Mickey close.  
“No. Not right now.“  
Ian lowered his head to kiss Mickey, softly at first, but soon more passionately as their hands began to wonder over their bodies.  
“Shall we get out of the water?”  
“Yeah. I’ve got a fire ready to light so we can get warm.”  
“I know other ways to get warm”  
“I’ll let you try them out.”  
Ian smirked and practically dragged Mickey back into the glade.

Mandy was pondering over Ian’s words earlier. She hunted down a looking glass and stared at her face. She did look tired. And the stomach bug that had hit her a few days ago still hadn’t let up. Maybe a hot bath and an early night would help.  
The next morning, Mandy was back in the bathroom throwing up. Mickey and Ian hadn’t returned but she wasn’t worried about them. She knew her brother loved being outside and she also knew that Ian would have found him.  
Mandy splashed water on her face when there was a tentative knock at her door. Debbie stuck her head around the door.  
“Hi Mandy. Are you OK? Carl says you weren’t feeling well last night?”  
“Hi Debs come on in. Just a stomach bug. Nothing to worry about. Let’s go downstairs.“  
They joined the family for breakfast, although Mandy could only bear some plain toast and a cup of weak tea. Fiona watched Mandy nibble at the toast and tried to think what it reminded her of. When she remembered she smiled to herself and resolved to pick up with Mandy later that morning.

Ian and Mickey turned up mid morning, twigs in their hair and smiles on their faces. They requested an audience with Lip where Mickey laid out his issues and asked for Lip’s advice.  
Lip thought for a while and then announced  
“Sheriffs.”  
Ian looked more confused but Mickey understood him immediately  
“Yes. That could work. Great idea.”  
“Scuse me” interjected Ian. “What are you both wittering about.”  
The two leaders laughed.  
“Lip’s idea is that I create Sheriffs, probably my brothers, to deal with the majority of the issues. So I become more of a figurehead. That about the size of it, Lip?”  
“That’s it!” Laughed Lip. 

Fiona found Mandy in the kitchen, brewing.  
“Hi Mandy”  
“Oh hi Fiona. How are you?”  
“I’m fine thanks. More importantly how are you?”  
Mandy looked confused.  
“Debbie said you had a bug? And you weren’t eating much at breakfast...”  
“Oh I’ll be fine.”  
“I have no doubt. I know a fabulous woman up in the hills. I think she should take a look at you.”  
“Oh Fiona no. I’m fine.”  
“Please? For me? A personal favour?”  
Mandy looked at the concerned face of Fiona and she knew if she continued to refuse, Fiona would go to Carl.  
“All right.”  
“Great. Why don’t you and I go this afternoon?”  
“Wait what?”  
“We’ll go this afternoon.”  
“She’ll see us at such short notice?”  
“Sometimes being the High King’s sister is very handy!”

Mickey spent the afternoon in the stables, happy as anything. He had groomed Dewana and Epona and was now showing some of the stable hands how to earn the trust of the horses. They were amazed at his skill with the animals and very keen to learn his tricks. His brothers reappeared, having spent the night at the inn. Mickey took the opportunity to designate them sheriffs and give them the authority meaning he didn’t have to deal with every issue. The Milkovich men went away a tad nervous but excited to be in charge and Mickey felt free for the first time in weeks.

Mandy exited the house on the hill.  
“How did you know?” She asked Fiona.  
“My mum had 5 children after me. You learn to recognise the signs.“  
“I didn’t think it was possible?”  
“You didn’t?”  
“No.” Mandy was blushing. “I did something years ago that I thought damaged me permanently.”  
“Wow.”  
“I told Carl. He already knew that children weren’t possible. I didn’t trick him!” Mandy was worried.  
Fiona smiled.  
“I have no doubt, Mandy. My brother loves you. All of you.”  
Mandy smiled.  
“Um...”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t say a word until you’re ready.”  
“Thank you.”

That night Ian and Mickey were in their room. Mickey was running them both a hot bath. He never tired of spending hours languishing in the hot water with his love.  
“Do you ever think about us getting our own place?”  
Mickey looked round at Ian.  
“I hadn’t really thought about it. Do you want to?”  
“I just thought you might want us to have our own space.”  
Mickey looked at Ian with love. He knew Ian loved it here with his family.  
“Well now. Would we have a bath. Like this?”  
Ian laughed.  
“Probably not.”  
“Then if it’s OK I’d rather stay here with you. And this bath.”  
“It’s OK with me.”  
Mickey walked over to his boyfriend and took him by the hand.  
“Good. Shall we?”  
Ian smiled and followed Mickey into the steamy bathroom.

Carl had spoken with Debbie and after their chat, he had run into the castle and up to his room. Mandy was sitting on the bed reading, but she put the book down when he burst through the door.  
“Debbie said you were ill?”  
Mandy smiled warmly.  
“No. I’m fine, Carl. Everything is fine.”  
“But you have been being sick? And so tired.”  
“Yes, Carl. But it’s OK. It’s what’s supposed to happen.”  
“What?”  
Mandy moved to the edge of the bed and took Carl’s hands.  
“Carl. I’m pregnant.”


	19. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me - This was my attempt to write for NaNoWriMo. Didn't make the 50,000 Word count but I had a blast and really enjoyed creating this world. I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Carl was gobsmacked. He just stood and stared at Mandy occasionally opening and closing his mouth.  
“Carl?”  
Nothing. Mandy tried again. She raised her voice.  
“Carl!”  
Carl finally focused on Mandy.  
“Whaaaa?”  
“We’re going to have a baby.”  
“A whaaaa?”  
“A baby Carl. I’m pregnant!” Mandy was still managing to be patient with her man.  
“But. You said.“  
“Yeah I know. I was wrong.”  
“So. We’re ....”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Fiona took me to Mrs Maguire.”  
Carl nodded his eyes still wide. He knew about Mrs Maguire. He’d spent enough nights with the girls at the Alibi to recognise the name. He started nodding and found he couldn’t stop.  
“Do you want to sit down?”  
The nodding continued and Mandy helped Carl to sit on the edge of the bed.  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Carl took Mandy’s hand in his and kissed it.  
“I love you.”  
“So you’re OK with this?” Mandy had become a little concerned with Carl’s response.  
“Mandy, of course I am. I’m gonna be a dad! “  
She laughed.  
“Yeah you are.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course. I’m pregnant not ill!”  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
“Mandy”  
“Yes Carl?”  
Will you marry me”  
“Yes Carl”  
Carl breathed out in relief.

Ian and Mickey were lying full length in the bath, legs entangled and eyes closed. Mickey wondered if Ian felt the same way he did. Like this was the most relaxed he’d ever been.  
“Mickey, the water's getting cold. Shall we dry off and get into bed?  
Mickey opened his eyes a crack and huffed a little sadly.  
“Yeah. I suppose we should.”  
Once they were settled in their favourite positions, Ian curled around Mickey, arms and legs wrapped around him, Mickey spoke.  
“This is the happiest I’ve ever been. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be.”  
Ian burrowed his nose in Mickey’s neck, dropping soft kisses.  
“I love you Mickey.”  
"I love you too"  
They had never said the words, and now it just seemed the most natural thing in the world.  
Mickey smiled, even though Ian couldn’t see his face. He lifted his arm behind his head to stroke the red heads soft hair. They cuddled for some time and then Ian summoned up his courage to say.  
“Mickey?”  
Mickey murmured sleepily “Yeah, Ian?”  
“Do you want.... maybe..... to.... well...marry me”  
Mickey froze in Ian’s arms.  
“Marry you? Wait. We can do that?”  
Ian remembered suddenly that Mickey came from Rus and they had different customs.  
“Yeah, Mickey we can. Lip changed the rules when he found out I wasn't likely to find a suitable girl.”  
"Then Yes, Ian. I'll marry you." He frowned. "Although I'm not wearing a dress."  
"No one asked you too" quipped Ian. He thought about Mickey in a dress. "Although you do have great legs."  
This had them both laughing. Mickey took Ian's hand and kissed it, holding it close to him. Ian snuggled into Mickeys neck, breathing in the scent of warm earth and moss as it lulled him to sleep.

The next morning saw a very excited Carl holding Mandy's hand to announce their engagement and the baby. Ian was about to respond with their news when Mickey squeezed his hand and shook his head imperceptibly. After breakfast which was mostly spent cooing over Mandy, Mickey returned to the stables and Ian followed.  
"Why didn't you want me to say anything?"  
Mickey looked up.  
"Because Mandy has never had anything that was hers. Our father took everything from her. She should get to enjoy this on her own. Just her. And your brother of course."  
He smiled at Ian.  
"I'm lucky. I have you. I don't need anything else. But Mandy never had a mother or much female company. She deserves to be the centre of attention for a while"  
Ian shook his head moving to embrace his boyfriend.  
"You're amazing, you know that."  
"My boyfriend tells me so!" smirked Mickey.

Carl and Mandy's wedding was a large affair. The political ramifications of connecting the Cossacks and the South Siders weren't lost on Lip or Mickey and they made sure senior representatives of both sides were invited. Add to that the now visible evidence of a baby meant that according to the South Side, this marriage was blessed. Fiona had gone to a trunk in the attic and pulled out her mothers wedding dress from a trunk. With Debbie's help they transformed the cream dress to fit Mandy's ever expanding waistline. Carl was a soldier and would wear his armour for the occasion.  
Mickey and Mandy's oldest brother, Jamie appeared at the stronghold holding a box. He looked uncomfortable but cleared his throat.  
"Mandy. After our mother died, dad started going through all her things, selling everything he could. But Colin found this and we hid it from him - And now you should have it."  
He handed the box over. Mandy stared at him with tears in her eyes as she opened the box.  
Inside was a necklace made from beaten silver - 5 coins interspersed with silver beads.  
"Its beautiful" she sighed.  
"We love you Mandy. It’s yours now."  
The day arrived and Mandy was being helped into her dress by Debbie while Fiona put her hair up. Mickey arrived to escort his sister to the bower, the flower strewn canopy where she and Carl would be married by the High King himself.  
When asked years later, the only thing Mandy could remember about that day was Carl's face when she appeared. His brown eyes soft, trembling slightly as Mickey gave him Mandy's hand. Many tears were shed that day, soon to be soothed with the vast quantities of ale and liquor supplied by the Alibi.  
Lip gave them the estate that had belonged to the Jacksons as a wedding present and the pair were spending their honeymoon decorating

Lip called Mickey and Ian into his stateroom some day after the wedding.  
"Ahh there you are."  
"Yeah. Here we are" replied Ian, confused.  
"I need a favour."  
"Okay..."  
"The Nordic tribes are trying to negotiate trade. I need someone to go up there as my emissary and draft up some proposals. I thought of you, Ian."  
"Me?"  
"Well both of you - I thought a South Side and a Cossack couple who were also warriors and diplomats would be the perfect team. It will take several weeks to travel to their settlements. Are you up for it?"  
Mickey began to smile.  
"Several weeks?"  
"Oh at least"  
"Travelling on horseback?"  
"yes."  
"Through forests"  
"Mostly."  
Mickeys smile was about to split him open. He turned to Ian.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think it sounds perfect."  
They faced Lip again, beaming.  
"Excellent"  
Lip was a master politician and he had always prided himself on finding the right person for the job. And he had outdone himself this time. Ian and Mickey would travel together up to the North and bring some lucrative trade deals home.  
"You leave whenever you're ready"  
The pair shared huge grins as they ran up to their bedroom like happy children to decide what to pack.  
"Hey Ian."  
"Yeah?" Ian wasn't really concentrating, as he went through his tunics for warmth and wear.  
"We should definitely have a bath tonight."  
Ian looked up smiling.  
"Of course we should"

***** 

_When Ian and Mickey made it up to the Nordic tribes, Mickey was thrilled to find out they had hot springs there, meaning he could go straight from the snow into a steaming bath big enough for two+ in seconds. Ian relished never getting sun burned again and the long nights just gave them more time for each other. They established a messaging service and although it still took a couple of months to get news from the South Side, they both celebrated the birth of their nephew, Oleksander Caleb Gallagher with shots of Akvavit. Having set up various trade deals, the two then decided to settle with the Nordics and sent messages to Lip with their decision. Lip's response, pragmatic as ever, was to suggest the two become the Ambassadors and set up an embassy. Which is exactly what they did._


End file.
